Two Worlds, One Family
by Ms. Moonstar
Summary: An AU of Series 7. The Doctor takes Amy and Rory on one final adventure together before they settle into their normal lives and find what the true meaning of family means to them all. Rated for future chapters.
1. Truth

**Two Worlds, One Family  
**

_**by Ms. Moonstar**_

_A/N: Yeah, I've got another story series going on, but I couldn't help but to write this, it's been in my head for a while. This is an alternate version of season 7 and the Ponds' departure. There are some minor spoilers, but I won't divulge anything major. The story takes place after "Asylum of the Daleks" and therefore "Angels take Manhattan" never happens. If anyone's interested in BETA-ing please let me know, as this first chapter is not Brit-picked. And please leave a review to let me know what you think. Thanks and enjoy!  
_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The TARDIS hummed melodiously, the lights dim for the "evening" hours to accommodate the human companions aboard. The Doctor sat in a hammock under the glass console, tools in hand as he was forever adjusting the time machine. It was only in the night that the TARDIS seemed to be the quietest. Traveling with the Ponds seemed to be tense, though he could tell that they were only putting on a front to allude that everything was okay between the couple. He knew better, of course. Being a 900 plus Time Lord had its share of problems such as his companions getting older while he seemed to stand still. Worse still, he put his companions in terrible danger because of his vanity and his showing off all the time. His companions knew the risk in coming with him to see the stars, but he still blamed himself when people got hurt, captured or in the case of the Ponds, killed then brought back to life.

Hearing two sets of footfalls, the Doctor paused, holding the wrench in his hand and lifting his head to see his two companions through the glass floor.

"-No I don't blame him at all, Rory!" came the strong cadence of Amelia Pond above his head. Normally, he would not eavesdrop on his companions, but the TARDIS engines had been lowered to 63 percent, making him able to hear them better over the usual din.

"But, River is grown up now, you missed out on her entire childhood." Rory seemed to protest.

"Yeah, she did, Rory, but I know who she grows up to be. She brought us together! We raised her anyway."

"But Amy, because of Demon's Run..." Rory began and then lowered his voice, "you can't have children anymore. He should have told me sooner that you were gone. Maybe we could have found you sooner, you'd still be able to have kids. That's why you were divorcing me."

The Doctor's mouth fell open and it took all of his self control to not drop the sonic screwdriver that was in his hand. He knew that they were a married couple, having their shared amount of troubles. He sensed on board the Dalek ship that there was tension between the two companions. The Time Lord remembered when Amy had pulled away from him after the battle for Melody. The battle had cost many lives of his allies and only resulted in the Ponds' baby being taken by Madam Kovarian anyway.

The Doctor dropped his head into his arm sighed, the TARDIS humming gently as to comfort him. He had ruined his companions lives in so many ways, worst of which was loosing their child. He had no idea what Madame Kovarian had done to Amy. As he held his hands to his face, his mind flashed to every person who had been affected by traveling with him, all the humans whom he had plucked from their lives and ruined it by leaving them behind or by wiping their memories. Amy and Rory were growing up, growing more distant from him. And it hurt, so much.

Gradually, the footfalls died away, up the stairs and into the corridors. When the console room was empty, the Doctor trudged up the steps to the main control, circling it and brushing the various buttons and levers with his palm.

"What am I going to do?" he asked quietly, more to himself than the machine. He plopped himself into the jump seat nearby, sitting cross-legged and resting his hand on his face. He would never grow older, but his companions always would. The words of the Dream Lord floated back into the front of his mind. "The Doctor always prefers the company of the young, does he not?"

He'd gifted them with a house and a car so that they could begin their normal lives. He wanted Amy and Rory to have a normal life together because they were still alive. He didn't want anything to happen to the couple he'd grown so close to after two years. The couple had shown that real life was the correct path for them, they hadn't complained about everyday life like Rose had, or pleaded to not go back to being ordinary like Donna. They were okay with it. It was time; time for the Ponds to begin their real lives. The Doctor could not feel as though part of him were dying.

* * *

Hours later, Amy and Rory found the Doctor still siting in the jump seat near the console when they came downstairs, still in pajamas and dressing gowns.

"Mornin' Doctor!" Amy Pond piped cheerfully.

"Good morning," the Doctor replied in an lackluster manner.

"Oi, what's wrong Doctor? You're usually the one who's bouncing around like a giddy kid in the mornings. " Amy asked with a smile on her face that soon disappeared when she saw the Time Lord's face.

"Nothing." The Doctor replied, jumping up and tapping a few keys of the old fashioned typewriter, not catching her eyes as he did so.

"Something's wrong," she affirmed, more serious now and frowning, "What are you not tellin' us, Doctor?"

"I'm alright, _Amelia_." The Doctor snapped, his face filled with anger before it softened, "Sorry. I'm-I'm just tired. Long night."

"I think you might need a lie down, Doctor." Rory observed now. "The rims of your eyes are all red and puffy."

"I SAID I'M FINE!" The Doctor roared, and then winced, instantly regretting his flair of temper, seeing the hurt looks from his two companions. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell. Please forgive me, Ponds." He half smiled, trying to feign his normal upbeat attitude. "Maybe I should get some kip for a while."

The red-haired woman put a hand on his shoulder. "Doctor, your my-our best friend. If there's something you want to get off your chest, please just tell us."

The Doctor tried to smile as he said gently, "One last adventure." Then, without another word, the Doctor turned, and climbed the steps to where the sleeping quarters were, leaving his two companions with perplexed expressions on their faces.

**TBC...**


	2. Emotions

**One Last Adventure **

**by Ms. Moonstar**

_A/N: Wow, thanks to everyone for the reviews and story watches, I am flattered! I'll try to upload every week on a Friday.  
_

* * *

Chapter 2: 

The Doctor trudged down the steps into the main console room hours later, still not feeling either awake or ready to face the Ponds. The Time Lord swept some of his chestnut bangs back before he went to the controls. He could hear the clattering from the kitchen that signaled that his companions were making breakfast, or was it lunch? He wasn't even hungry, even if his stomach thought otherwise. Ignoring the gnawing feeling that punctuated his guts, the Doctor fiddled with the controls.

"Hey!" The voice of Amy Pond called out from the kitchen door, "Doctor, are you still cross or what? It's time for lunch."

"Not hungry, Amy." The Doctor called back, still not looking at her.

"Are you still-?" the red-haired woman looked at him worried as she strode to him, "Doctor, please. I don't want any hurt feelings between us. Your-your part of our family."

The Doctor turned, trying to smile before he suddenly hugged her.

"Amy, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He spoke in a whisper, letting his head fall onto her shoulder. Feeling slightly surprised, the red-haired woman ran her finger through his hair.

A moment later Rory's head popped out from the kitchen doorway. "Oi, are we going to have lunch now? I don't want it going cold."

"Alright, Mister Pond," Amy called back with a laugh as they broke apart. She turned back to the Time Lord.

"Still not hungry? We're havin' fish fingers and custard, your favorite." she said cheerfully.

The Doctor's eyes lit up and he licked his lips like a child who was being treated to chocolate chip pancakes.

"C'mon Raggedy Man. " She pulled him by the sleeve into the kitchen and the waiting meal.

* * *

While the Doctor went to the console room to set the coordinates of their next destination while Amy and Rory did the dishes.

"Soo..." Rory began quietly, the TARDIS blue dishtowel in hand, putting the plates back in the cabinets of the rather inconceivably spacious kitchen. "He didn't tell you, did he?"

His wife shook her head. "Though, just before lunch he said '_I'm sorry_."

Rory stopped drying the dish in his hand, "Amy, do you think-he heard us last night?"

The spoon she'd been cleaning plunked back into the soapy water as she turned to look at him.

"Oh God, Rory, I thought-" Her green eyes began to well with tears, "How? How could I put all that blame on him?"

Rory put down the dish towel and embraced with his wife. She cried and then with a sigh, finally wiped away the tears.

"You were upset, you just lost your-our baby. But we forgave him. It was our choice to go with him."

"I pulled away from him. On Demon's Run after Melody was taken, I-" Her eyes were wide with the memory of that horrible day, "I pulled away from him. I must have really hurt him when I did that."

"And then he married River and ended up living. Amy...he does things for a reason. We both kept secrets from one another." Rory finished for her.  
He kissed his wife on the cheek. "I think we'd better apologize to the Doctor."

Amy let an inkling of a smile cross her face before replying, "Got to finish these dishes first. God knows, the way the Doctor lands sometimes, all of them with be shattered otherwise."

Rory chuckled and continued to dry and put away the utensils, neither one noticing that the had come in for a landing.

* * *

The Doctor peeked out the door of the TARDIS around the grim gray walls of the prison, his eyes coming to rest on a blond haired woman with curls, sitting in her cell, writing in a diary.

"Hello River," The Doctor husked with a sassy smile, which mad her do the same.

"Hello Doctor," she replied with a pretty smile, "come to spring me and go off on another adventure, then?"

"Of course," he returned saucily, as he pulled out the sonic screwdriver, and pointed it at the lock, causing the door to swing open. River kissed him lightly on the cheek as she stood and strolled past him, "Thanks, Sweetie."

Together, both time travelers entered the console room, The Doctor pressing levers and buttons, but not with same amount of animation that he was known for. In fact, River noticed that he was actually uncharacteristically quiet.

"Doctor," She asked, her brows together in worry, "What's the matter?"

For a moment, it seemed like she caught him off guard and saw a small look of sadness in his face that was quickly swapped for a small smile.

"Nothing!" he called back, twirling around the controls like a five year old who had too much candy.

Remembering rule one, River managed to corner the Doctor on one side of the console and put her hands firmly on his shoulders.

"Doctor," she said, quietly but firmly, "What's wrong?"

The sadness returned to his face and soon it became apparent that he would not be able to hide this from her, as it seemed that it was hurting him so much.

"Can I talk to you in the library?" he asked quietly.

She nodded and they both ascended the steps to the Victorian style reading room.

"Now," River said, putting one hand on her hip, closing the door, "are you going to tell me what this is all about?"

The Time Lord sank heavily onto the settee and clasped his hands together, head bowed somewhere between shame and grief.  
This surprised River, who came and sat next to him, putting her arms around his shoulders.

"River," he whispered, "You were right, you were always right. Everything that happened was my fault. I made so many afraid of me that they took the daughter of my friends to get to me. Your chance at a childhood was taken because of the Silence, Amy and Rory lost you, and-" he chocked back tears, "because of Demon's Run, Amy can't have children! any more!"

River's eyebrows rose at this revelation. "How'd you find that out, sweetie?"

"I heard them talking. But does that really matter? I've ruined their lives, your life." Tears began to stream down his face. River bent over, cupped his chin in her hand, and raised his head so they were eye to eye.

"If you hadn't noticed, we're still alive." She returned gently. "And yeah, the Silence stole me, but I spent my childhood with mum and dad, I was with them practically every day. Remember what I said in Berlin? They got to raise me and be the concerned parents that they were." She smiled and stood up, "Loving you brought back my humanity. And if Amy and Rory hated you, they wouldn't be here traveling with you, would they?" She kissed his forehead. "Did you know, they thought about adopting?" When the Doctor shook his head in the negative, she continued, "Sweetie, don't bring yourself down with all this guilt, because we're all still together having adventures."

The Doctor managed to smile a little before rising and offering his arm. Linking arms, the couple went to the console room.

When they arrived, Amy and Rory were standing nearby, looking guilty.

"Doctor," Amy began stepping forward and putting out her hands.

"Amy-" The Doctor started.

"We're sorry."

"I'm sorry." They said simultaneously, making both parties chuckle, then sobered.

"We-Rory and I didn't mean to make you the reason for all our troubles. You've given us so much. Your friendship, time and space, a home. No matter what, you're our best friend."

Without hesitating, the Doctor strode forward and tightly embraced the Ponds who soon reciprocated.

When they broke apart, the Doctor raced over to the console. "So, now that we all made up, let's go somewhere exciting. How about seeing the Nodevores of Pazuzu. They live for performing Shakespeare!"

* * *

TBC...


	3. Intstinct

Two Worlds, One Family 

by Ms. Moonstar

**A/N: Sorry it took me an extra week to get this chapter written, I was trying to work out some of the technical bugs of time travel. LOL.  
**

**Thank you for the continued watches for this story. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!**

* * *

The whirring gasps of the TARDIS landing in the middle of the forest kicked up fallen leaves as it settle between a set of trees. The Doctor and River cautiously slipped out the door, Amy and Rory soon followed, leaves crunching under their feet.

"Uh, Doctor," Amy looked around, "Why did we land the TARDIS in the middle of a wood?"

The Time Lord whirled and with smile said, "These people are very peculiar about who enters their town, wouldn't want to cause a stir with the old girl!"  
The pace of his footfalls began to increase with excitement like a kid entering Disney Land, "C'mon!"

The two married couples trudged up a small hill that overlooked what appeared to be a small town. And small it was, for there were a some closely built homes and businesses made of logs and thatched roofs. Men and women were dressed in what appeared to be, to Amy, the most modest kind of clothes she'd seen in her travel with the Doctor. Men were dressed in felt hats dark coats, a ruff, doublet, trousers that were like shorts but puffy, stockings, and something that looked like Pilgrim shoes. The women wore coifs and petticoat dresses, looking grim as they went about their business.

"I have a feeling we're not in the right place, about 100 years too late." Rory commented as he observed what was happening below.

The Doctor looked at his watch, "1692," He licked his finger and lifted into the air, " Massachusetts, America."

"1692? Isn't that during the Salem Witch Trials?" River asked, not looking as alarmed as Amy and Rory where looking.

"Great, you brought us to one of the most terrible human travesties in history? Thanks Doctor." Amy sniffed.

"I didn't aim for here Amy," The TimeLord retorted somewhat annoyed, "The TARDIS felt that we needed to be here, so we'll make the best of it." He looked over his companions, first of all, we'll need to change clothes."

Amy scoffed, "Why should we do that, when we go through history wearin' our own?"

"Because Amy," River replied, "This is a very volatile time in history. This is just before the Witch trials began and we don't want to accidentally start it off too soon or in the wrong way."

"Good point," Rory added, "Rather not get put on trial and hung because I'm wearing shorts."

* * *

The Doctor and his companions strode into town, hoping to blend in with the clothes that they now were all wearing, but not escaping the gaping looks from the townspeople. The Doctor simply smiled and nodded in greeting to the men and women whom they passed, while the Ponds looked on nervously.

"I have a feeling we're not really welcome here, Doctor." Rory hissed in the Doctor's ear, which he duly ignored.

Amy tripped in her shoes for about the fifth time in 10 minutes and huffed, "I hate these shoes! How did they were 'em back then?"

"Know how you feel, mother. I'm sure the Doctor will tell you that this dress doesn't flatter me at all." She added with a wink at him that earned a small smile.

"I know how to cheer us all up, how about some dinner?" he looked at his watch again, "It's about that time."

"Sounds good to me, Doctor." River chirped, not at all bothered by the scornful looks by people who had stopped to look at them.

The Doctor stopped a woman who was holding a basket, "Excuse me, is there an inn around here somewhere where we can get something to eat?"

The woman, who had to be no more than 18, looked rather astonished at being spoken to so suddenly, but her tone was friendly as she pointed down the street. "There's a boarding house down the road that's owned by the Palmers."

"Much obliged, Miss." He replied, tipping his hat in respect.

They strolled down the street, avoiding the carts, animals, and people that were traversing the main thoroughfare until they reached a rather elaborate two story wood home, with intricate shudders on all the windows.

"You sure this is the place?" Rory asked.

"Yup. The more affluent people of the settlement established homes that could be used as board houses back in this era." The Doctor explained while climbing the few wood steps to the porch and calmly went through the door, followed close by his companions.

The room they entered wasn't huge, but it was big enough to fit several people, somewhat dark with some sunlight from the diamond shaped windows and the firelight filling it. The main area was filled with one long plain wood table and chairs, and in a corner was a rocker. There was an open door that no doubt lead to the kitchen.

"Hello?" The Doctor called out, "Helllooo?"

A rather tall but plain looking woman with green eyes and flaxen hair came in from what appeared to be the kitchen, looking happy to have guests.

"Good day, how may I help you?"

"Ah, good day." The Doctor said, strolling forward and offering his hand. This seemed to confuse the woman who looked from his hand to his face with a perplexed expression.

Somewhat disappointed at his attempt to be friendly failing, The Doctor tipped his hat again, "I'm the Doctor, and this is my wife, "Goody Melody. And these are my friends, Rory Williams and his wife, Goody Amy." he said, turning to introduce each of them. "We're new to town and were wondering if we could have a meal."

"Certainly, my good man, my ladies. Please have a seat. Will you be staying with us for the night?"

"Yes," River answered, "If it's no trouble."

"No trouble at all, m'lady." Mrs. Sanders replied politely.

They ate a hearty dinner of stew and biscuits, followed by a scrumptious apple pie.

"I had no idea they ate this well in this era," Amy whispered as she ate the last of her dessert.

"Well, food was plentiful here, at least in the spring and summer, and the fall as well." The Doctor explained.

When they had finished their meal, the two couples agreed that they'd like to explore the town a little longer before sunset.  
Mrs. Sanders was surprised to see her guests leaving, as she came from the kitchen, "Departing so soon, my good people?"

"No," The Doctor re-assured her, "We'd like to...ah...requisition some supplies before day's end. Thank you for the meal." The Doctor lied, putting down some silver coins. It seemed to work, as the woman nodded.

"Your are welcome. I look forward to your return and you meeting my husband."

* * *

An hour before sunset, the Doctor and his companions wandered the streets of the small Puritan town, much to the annoyance of Amy.

"Doctor, there's nothin' here but lots of houses, roads, and animals." She whinged, "can we go back, now?"

"Amy, we're meant to be here, and we have to find out why." The Doctor returned, not bothering to look at her.

"Well if anything, these clothes keep you warm for the chilly weather." Rory muttered.

The four of them heard shouting down a small alley and followed it until a small boy that was not more than four years old appeared out the one side into the fading sunlight.

The child had scruffy honey colored hair and a dirty face. The child was wearing dirty, soiled rags and was frighteningly pale and emaciated. He looked frightened at the grown ups in front of him as he skidded to a stop. He turned and began to run in the opposite direction, when the small crowd of shouting people charged forward.

"Stop him!" One man, that was wearing an apron that signified that he was a baker, "That little brat has stolen some bread!"

Without hesitation, Amy stepped in front to shield him and threw her one arm out.

"Oi!" She called out the the crowd, "Leave 'im alone. Can't you see he's hungry? Or did you not notice how skinny he is?"

The people stopped suddenly, gobsmacked at her impertinence.

"That child has stolen my bread!" The baker shouted even louder now.

"Yeah, I heard you the first time, moron." Amy snipped, rolling her eyes.

"I've got an idea. Here Amy." The Doctor threw her a fresh apple from his coat, which she caught in her hands. Bending down, she stretched out her hand with the apple in it for him to take.

The child hesitated, looking first at her, and then the food in her hand, wondering if it were a trick. With one swoop, he grabbed in from her hand and held it to his chest, bracing himself as though he were going to be hurt. When it did not come, the child looked up to the woman who had saved him.

"Go on, that is for you." She said gently, nodding towards the food. When he made no movement to eat, she and her companions looked a little confused.

"He does not hear, foolish woman!" sneered another portly looking man with a pinched face.

"Gettin' that. You can shut up now before I kick you in the shins." she hissed, leading River to chuckle quietly.

She took the apple from his hand (much to his fright) and took a bite of it, smiling as she ate in an attempt for the child to trust her. When she returned it to him, he took a small bite from the uneaten side. It was a small one, but when he tasted the freshness an juiciness of the fruit, the boy took even bigger bites looking delighted at such a treat. It hadn't taken long before he'd finished it. The child looked sad, but Amy bent down and embraced him. At first, he tensed, but soon relaxed and allowed himself a small show of affection that seemed to be absent.

River was so touched by the display that she found tears welling up. Even the Doctor looked at her with a mix of pride and almost a little guilt.

"That's my Amy, " Rory said softly, " Dragon skin on the outside, heart of a lioness on the inside."

"I'm still here, if couldn't tell." The fire-haired woman quipped, but smiled at her husband.

"Where is this child's parents?" The Doctor asked innocently, hoping to get an answer without riling the crowd.

"They died of the smallpox." One older woman that looked rather cross answered.

"And you all didn't take him in when they did?" Amy asked, both shocked and angry.

"The child is plagued. He has..." One man started but looked a little hesitant, "visions. Ungodly ones."

"Visions?" The Doctor repeated, glancing at the unassuming child.

"Do you think he's-" Rory began but the Doctor cut him off mid-sentence.

"Not here, Rory." Whispered the Time Lord.

Amy stood now, giving a withering look to the people standing around them. "So you all decided to make this boy suffer just because he's a child who has more needs than your own? All of you should be ashamed."

"Watch your tongue, woman, or you'll find yourself in the pillory." warned an ugly, cleft chinned man.

A moment later, the boy froze, his pupils becoming huge and his body limp.

"Lord!" One of the villagers gasped, "He's having a vision!"

The Doctor and his companions were all in shock, when the boy sat on the ground and started to draw in the dusty road. What they saw made their hearts skip. He had drawn bread with a circle in the middle.

"That's right," River whispered to the Doctor, "The trials begin because an unknown outbreak of disease from bread."

"The child tells of the misfortune yet to befall us!" wailed another person, "He must be cleansed of them!"

"And you think that's going to stop the bad things from happening?" retorted River.

"You are in league with that demon child. You must also be punished!" A strong male voice demanded.

"Look," The Doctor began, putting his hand up in hopes of calming the Puritans, "We are just strangers passing through your charming town," he tired to be as cheerful as possible. The roar of the crowd got louder, making him tense.

"I guess there's no reasoning with them." The Doctor said, "Run. Run!"

Rory scooped up the little boy and ran behind River and the Doctor, Amy a few inches behind him.

"Back to the TARDIS, hurry!" The Doctor yelled while they all huffed traversing up the hill once again with the villagers on their heels.  
Luckily, the four of them made it inside, the hum of the time machine sounding as they disappeared before the people of the town could comprehend where the four strangers had gone.

_TBC..._


	4. Bonding

**One Last Adventure  
**

**A/N: Yeah, I actually got this finished on Tuesday and decided to post it early-about 3:49 am, LOL. Please review! Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

As they entered the TARDIS (the Doctor throwing off his hat in the process), the child looked about the spaceship with un-exaggerated awe. When Rory had set him down on the glass floor, the boy twirled around, trying to take in the new sounds and foreign sights. When he turned around to face the four adults again, his mouth was gaped open.

"Yeah, I know how you feel, kid. That's exactly what I looked like the first time I was on board the TARDIS." Amy said with a laugh.

The child rushed to the console, and before any of them could stop him, began to press various buttons on the control panel, making the time machine lurch and knock them all back against the railing with a yell.

Rory rubbed his now sore shoulder before glancing back at his companions, "Bad idea to bring him up here first."

"Yeah, definitely," Amy said, rubbing the not so invisible bump on her head. "Maybe we should, I dunno, try to keep him from the console?"

"Good idea, Pond." The Doctor popped back to his feet, grasping his aching knee. "Needs a bathe and some clean clothes. I'll set the TARDIS matrix to create a bedroom for him. Think he'll be a guest for a while. Rory, the wardrobe will have some clothes for the boy to wear, can you go up and get them whilst Amy washes him?"

Rory nodded and ascended the steps to disappear into one of the corridors of the unimaginably spacious machine. Amy had turned to take the child to the bathroom when she was stopped by the Doctor.

"Hold it, Amy." The Time Lord called out, who had taken the sonic screwdriver from his pocket that lay on the pilot seat and scanning the little boy. The child's eyes widened, and he clung to Amy's leg, whimpering quietly with tears in his eyes until the green light ceased.

"Doctor, your scarin' him even more than he already is." Snipped Amy, who bent down to pick the child up in his arms and gently shushed him. Tossing the Doctor an annoyed look, Amy took the opposite stairs to the guest wing of the TARDIS.

When both of his companions were out of earshot, the Doctor eyed his sonic screwdriver intently and then grimaced.

"Doctor," River rushed to stand next to him, "What's wrong?"

He turned to face his wife, "That child isn't all he seems. His visions are something that only that made him out of place there. He's a Sky Djinn."

River's eyes narrowed as she looked up the steps to where Amy had disappeared. The Sky Djinn of the planet Algol were a race of advanced human looking species that had the power to tell the future and used kinetic energy to set traps for their enemies.

"Then why would they set the boy on Earth, and especially during the Witch Trials of 1692?" River asked, looking concerned. "Maybe he wasn't deemed suitable for the Sky Djinn because of his deafness? Why, if they had all of time and space, would they choose that place?"

"That could be a reason," The Doctor agreed, bobbing his head, "Still, I don't know. And I really don't like not knowing,"

"Do you think...Amy and Rory are in danger?"

The Doctor's expression seemed to soften slightly, "From him? No. Except if he gets his hands on the buttons of the console again." He chuckled, then looked seriously at his wife again. "And how are you feeling about all this, River?"

She turned to him looking slightly confused, "What do you mean?"

"I mean-" The Doctor tossed his head towards the corridor, "about Amy and Rory crooning over that child."

River Song scoffed, "I'm not jealous, Doctor. They're getting a second chance at raising a kid, being a mum and dad again. What, did you think I was a five year old finding out that her parents were having another baby?"

The Time Lord shrugged, "Just wondering how you felt about the whole situation dear." He kissed her, "We all kept our secrets and did what we did because of the time lines. What happened was meant to be, otherwise we never would have...married."

River returned the kiss, only this time on his lips. "And aren't you glad we did?"

* * *

Above them, Rory had changed into his normal clothes and had retrieved the clothes meant for the little one now in their charge. Tentatively, the Roman soldier knocked on the bathroom door, and hesitated when he heard his wife for him to come in.

What befell him took the 2000 year old soldier by some surprise. He would have though the child would have been frightened by the concept of the big tub and the running water from the taps, let alone the bubbles. But as he entered the bathroom and shut the door behind him, Rory Williams looked gobsmacked. His wife was sitting on the edge of the tub with her bonnet thrown aside onto the bathroom sink and sleeves rolled up. The boy was enjoying the sight of a rubber duck rolling in the waves of his splashes, not even minding that Amy was washing his arms in the process. Rory sat on the lowered toilet seat and was quiet for a moment.

"You brought his change of clothes, yeah?" Amy asked suddenly, which made her husband nod and show her the light blue footie pyjamas that the TARDIS had provided for him and shook her head.

"She may be a sentient machine, but she's a little old fashioned." Amy laughed.

"How'd you get him in-?" Rory asked, nodding to the tub.

"I think the TARDIS already filled it up and put the bubbles in when we arrived here." She shrugged nonchalantly, "He didn't mind, I think it reminded him of when his mum was still alive to take care of him."

Rory blanched at this, "Amy, your not suggesting-?"

At this, Amy stopped scrubbing the boy's cheek and glanced over at her husband. "What? That we be his mum and dad? You heard the Doctor; his parents are dead, he had no one. Can you really turn your back on him?"

Rory looked at the child sympathetically, "No, I can't say that I can." he sighed, "But Amy, if...for some reason we can't keep him..."

The red-head's eyes expressed hurt, "Don't say that, Rory." she whispered, turning her head back to wash the child's hair.

Rory didn't say another word as the child finished his bath and he excused himself while Amy dressed the young boy, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

When the pair stepped out of the washroom, the child looked much cleaner, and no doubt smelled quite better. His damp hair was slicked back and he looked no worse for wear as he held Amy's hand.

"Rory, he's really thin, I think we need to get him something to eat." She suggested.

At this, the nurse chuckled, "We should have thought of that before you gave him a bath."

* * *

When Amy and Rory, alongside the boy came down the steps, both time travelers were waiting for them on the pilot seat.

"So, how'd it go?" River asked casually.

"Great. He's pretty calm for some kid from the 17th century. Not one tear, even when I shampooed his hair." Amy reported. "Anyway, anybody up for a snack? We need to get some meat on this kid's bones. He's skinny as a rake."

The two couples along with the boy made their way into the kitchen and sat at the table, as River made tea, and poured a glass of milk for the child.

"By the way, I think it's kinda annoyin' to call him 'boy' or 'kid', he probably should have a proper name." Amy said as she stirred in the milk for her tea. "How about...Alex?"

River smiled, "Alex sounds just fine to me, mum." There was a mumble of approval from the men that made it unanimous.

"So...what's the next step, Doctor?" Rory asked, looking at the Time Lord who was calmly sipping at his tea.

"The next step, Rory, is to find out why this child was dumped in 1692 Massachusetts." The Doctor replied, telling them of his finding from his sonic screwdriver.

"If he's unwanted, then we have to go to the Shadow Proclamation to request a formal adoption. Because he's an alien child, there are some strict rules as to adopting kids with special abilities like the-like Alex."

They all looked at the little one who had downed his milk in a bunch of gulps and now look sleepy, fighting to stay awake.

Amy gave him an affectionate smile, "I think it's time for bed, for all of us." She pulled Alex's chair out and gathered him in his arms.

"His room is right next to yours." The Doctor replied, "Goodnight Ponds."

"Goodnight Doctor, River." Amy and Rory said together before heading off to their rooms.

When they arrived at Alex's room, Rory carefully opened the door and peeked inside.

The room was painted TARDIS blue, with a small but perfect bed for a young child with a wood headboard and green and blue bedsheets. In one corner was a toy box filled to the brim. Above them, the ceiling boasted a twinkling night sky that would have been the envy of every child. In another corner was a large horizontal book case that was easy access for a kid. Next to the bed was a night-lite.

Rory let out a low whistle, "The Doctor sure can decorate."

Amy rolled her eyes before she pulled down the bedclothes and tucked Alex in, kissing his forehead.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." She whispered, and both of them turned and shut the door.

An hour later, the couple woken by a little whimper at the door, making Amy sit up and shake her husband awake.

"Rory, I think we have some company." The red-head said sleepily, getting up and opening their bedroom door.

The little boy looked up, and she smiled, lending her hand out for him to take, lifting him into the middle of the bed between her and Rory. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

**TBC...**


	5. Discovering I

Two Worlds, One Family

_A/N: Happy Thanksgiving! To say thanks to everyone who has read, watched ect, including dscharm who has helped me with some thorny problems when writing this story and for subscribing. I decided to update early. I live off feedback, so I ask once again that you please read and review.  
_

* * *

_**Chapter 5**  
_

The rose red eyes of the Sky Djinn watched the monitors of his space cruiser with deep concentration that made him tune out from his inferior's grating voice for a moment.

"Captain!" The voice called again, making the alien turn with some reproach at his officer.

"What is it, Mr. Thralnod?" he snapped the should length grey hair fluttering with the sudden movement.

The junior officer did not seemed intimidated as he looked at his own computer screen. "The child..." he seemed to hesitate for a moment before continuing, "the child has been moved from his appointed spot in Human Earth history." His silver eyes were wide with confusion.

"What?!" The Captain stormed over to his junior's computer and scrutinized the alien language on his screen. After a moment, he straightened up, "Well, how did that happen then? I know that we are not the only time-traveling species in the Universe, but why would someone want to be in that place, let alone take a child from there?" This was more to himself than to Thralnod. "Do we know which species were present at the time of his removal?"

The officer tapped a few keys on his keyboard to bring up some more information onto the screen.

"There were several in that period of time. The Sontorans, the Silurians- " he read off the list and then his thin eyebrows drew together, "And one un-identified species."

The Captain looked a little surprised by this. With all their advanced technology, not seeming to place a certain species in an area was a little out of the ordinary. "Will we have to go to the surface of that planet?"

"I'm afraid so, Captain Samor," Thralnod replied, returning his attention to the monitor.

The Sky Djinn captain pursed his lips. He did not like going down to Earth and avoided it with some vigor. The humans were inept and rather suspicious of strangers. He did not look forward to questioning the homo sapiens in this era.

"Get Ensign Rabanda to the bridge and bring the low-density DNA manipulator." Captain Samor ordered.

* * *

When the Sky Jinn arrived at the appointed spot in history (now conveniently dressed in the local population's garnets) they were greeted by looks of wariness by the humans that had passed them by in the streets.

"Excuse me," Captain Samor stopped a woman who was carrying a basket, "Have there been any strangers in town recently?"

The woman looked them up and down before replying, "Other than yourselves, sirs?"

The Captain sighed with some exasperation, these humans were so primative! Surely they would notice a couple of people who were not from their own town. "Yes," he answered patiently.

"Well," The woman began, putting her finger to her thin face in thought, "There were two couples who came here together. The most talkative one was a tall chap with floppy short brown hair. They were looking for lodgings." She pointed to the boarding house. "There."

After giving their salutations, the two aliens found themselves at the designated place where the alien species had been last. Still, these humans were at a critical point at their development, and any sort of deviation from this would throw it's history. Or worse, if they were considered to be suspicious, could be captured by the population. They would have to tread lightly, as it were. Best to blend in.

Knocking at the door, they were greeted by a sinewy woman with a cloth in her hands.

"Excuse me Miss-"

"I'm Mrs. Sanders." The woman returned politely.

"Ah, of course, Mrs. Sanders, " Captain Samor said casually, "We are looking for some-colleagues that arrived here before us. Have they left already?"

"I'm afraid they have sir. They were to stay the night, but only had supper before they disappeared." The woman replied with a shrug, "It was strange, indeed."

"Tell me, was this man, sort of tall, short brown floppy hair? He was traveling with three other people."

Mrs Sanders nodded, "Yes sir, one was a woman with curly blond hair, then there was another skinny man with a large nose, and then there was another woman with ginger hair. The floppy haired man called himself 'The Doctor'. " The female leaned forward with her hand cupped over her mouth and in a conspiratal whisper added, "I heard they took the boy who had visions from the village. The villagers say that some sort of magic made them all disappear into a blue box marked "police" that just suddenly disappeared just as they got up the hill yonder."

That caught the attention of both aliens. So these off-worlders had taken the boy, but to what end?

"Thank you, madame." the Captain said, and the pair turned to walk from town. When they were deep in the woods, and were certain that there was no one could see them through the barren branches of the treess. The inferior officer pulled device that looked like a primative computer mouse, walking around the small perimeter taking a reading of the ground. After reading what the small info-gatherer had produced, he called over to his captain.

Captain, I have a reading of spikes in Atron energy in this general area, though I cannot determine the vehicle or people it came from here. I have sent the info up to the bridge for analysis.

"Understood." Captain Samor pressed his communicator and spoke into it.

"This is the Captain, we are ready to teleport."

There was a beam of silver light, and the two aliens vanished into the cold winter air, not seen or heard by any of the Puritans.

When the captain arrived back on the bridge, he sat in his chair and called for information about the species who had a blue police box. That seemed oddly familiar to him and he wanted to confirm his hunch.

"Captain?" Ensign Ungato half turned in his chair to look at his superior, "We have a confirmation on that blue box you mentioned."

"On screen!" the Sky Djinn captain ordered, and the large screen in front of the console turned blue and filled with the details.

Captain Samor sat back further in his seat, "I thought all the Time Lords died out. Something about a Time War?"

"It appears that this 'Doctor' is the last of his kind, Captain." Ugato responded, "His face changes, so it might be difficult to track him down, seeing as his vehicle is both a spaceship and a time-traveling machine."

* * *

Then we must track it down, even if it is impossible." the Captain said firmly. He sat forward more, "Or we must do one better and set a trap that will bring him to us."

It was late on board the TARDIS, as River found her husband at the console, frantically pressing controls and buttons and glancing up at the movable screen every few seconds. He didn't even seem to hear River Song, who came up behind him and asked, "Well soldier, how goes the search?"

The Doctor yelped and swept around to see his wife, "Don't sneak up on me like that! You scared the daylights out of me!" he shouted.

River rolled her eyes, "Sorry. Well? Did you find anything else about the boy?"

The Doctor growled with frustration, pounding on the keys of the typewriter, making the answer obviously 'no'.

"Sweetie," River said gently, "I know you're frustrated, but don't take it out on the console, the TARDIS doesn't like it when you do that."

"Why, why, River? Why would the Sky Djinn dump a kid and his parents on Earth in 1692? Why was that year so important to be placed there? The more I look through the facts, the more it doesn't make any sense!"

"What doesn't make sense?" A strong Scottish cadence came from the top of the left stairwell. Both the Doctor and River turned to see Amy standing at the top of the stairwell.

"Amy, what are you doing up?" The Doctor asked, somewhat peeved at another distraction.

"It's not like I can sleep with all the yellin' down here." The red-head snipped, joining them at the console. "So you didn't find anything out about Alex then?"

The Doctor's sharp glare made her put her hands up defensibly, "Okay, okay, I was just askin." She paused and then looked over at the screen. "So, no more ideas about who or what he is? I mean, maybe there's a record of his parents dying of the smallpox."

"Amy," the Time Lord said patiently, "you've met aliens, quite a few aliens, in your travels with me. What makes you think that they are going to succumb to something like Smallpox?"

His companion shrugged non-nonchalantly, "Well, the Indians were pretty devastated by it when the Europeans brought it over."

"Yes, but we're taking aliens here, Amy. Superior immune systems. Why is it that the-that Alex didn't get infected, weak and young as he was, but his parents did?"

"Your right, Doctor," River interrupted, "That wouldn't make sense."

"But other than being physic, there's nothin-" Amy paused looking hesitant, "wrong with him...right?"

At this, River smiled kindly at her mother. "No, he's just fine, mum."

The red-head looked relieved, placing a hand over her nightshirt, "Good to know. Hey Doctor, maybe they gave him an inoculation before hand?"

"I don't think-" The Doctor began but stopped mid sentence "No wait, that would make sense. To give only the child a vaccine against all diseases but not the parents. But that wouldn't account for-yes!" he faced the two women, "What if they gave the real vaccine to the child, but gave another to the parents that weakened their immune system that made them susceptible to all of the diseases in 17th century America?"

"But why? Would the Puritans see that as an act of God?" River asked.

"He's immune to disease and has visions, they would take it as highly suspect. We're aliens-" he looked over to Amy, raising one eyebrow at her look of contempt, "and humans of logic and technology, capable of seeing past that, but not in this time."

"Still, I don't understand," Amy added, "why try to get the parents out of the way? To make him a scapegoat of the village?"

"What if the parents were protecting him from not only the townspeople, but whoever was trying to get rid of them?" The Doctor whispered.

"Why though?" Amy demanded, "he's just a child!"

"A child who can see into the future. There aren't many, if any species that have the capability of doing that, not at a child's age at any rate." River chimed in with a tone of sadness in her voice.

"Wouldn't they use it to their advantage though? I mean if the-if Alex is psychic, he would be valuable to these Sky-whatevers, right?" Amy asked, seeming even more confused by the whole prospect of discovering who this child really was.

"We will have to look at the TARDIS logs," The Doctor remarked, tapping his sonic screwdriver on his forehead lightly, "And..." he paused for a moment, "I may have to do a touch telepath session with him to see if he has any information about his life before he arrived in 1693."

At this, Amy and Rory grimaced, worried that the already frightened child would no longer trust any of them if forced to share his memories.

The Doctor digned to smile at his companion, "Meanwhile, you can continue your motherly bond with him." Amy blinked at him with some surprise, and the Time Lord continued, "Not like you could help it, quite right though."

"Thanks Doctor," Amy smirked.

"Go to bed, Pond!" he teased.

Amy gave a mock salute and pounded back up the stairs.

When she had disappeared into her room, the smile on The Doctor's face faded as he looked sadly at his wife.

"You haven't told her, have you?" River Song asked in a whisper

He looked emptily up at the now abandoned steps, "That Alex is going to die?" He turned to face her with tears in his eyes, "No."

**TBC**


	6. Worrying

__Two Worlds, One Family

By Ms. Moonstar

_a/n: Thanks for all the subscribers to this story, I am glad your interested in reading it! I have made this my NanoWrImO project, so I have several chapters already written and will try to post at least twice a week. _

* * *

Chapter 6

Morning brought the time travelers all together at the breakfast table on board the TARDIS, who had provided an extra chair at the table for their new companion. The Doctor stood over the stove of the time machine's galley kitchen (in an apron no less), happily humming a tune. On the table next to Amy were a set of flash cards with the letters of the alphabet in large bold print.

"What's that, mother?" River asked, nodding her head to the cards next to her.

"We're going to try to teach him language. Rory said that it's the first step in teaching him communication. He points to things that he wants, but we are hoping that he'll be able to learn sign language."

"That's a good idea, Amy." The Doctor acknowledged, sliding an omelet to her plate, and doing so with each one.

Alex looked at fork with the some fascination, picking it up and tilting his head to the right to examine the four prongs, while the adults looked on with some amusement. The child pressed his finger onto one of the prongs and promptly dropped the fork which hit the table with a _clang_ and cradled his hand.

"Didn't have forks back then?" Amy asked, trying not to laugh.

"Not till the 19th century." The Doctor responded, digging into his breakfast, not saying anything else as his mouth was full of food.

Amy gently tapped the child on the arm and with her other hand, cut her omelet with the fork in the other. Alex soon tried to mimic her with his own utensil, holding it crudely so that his arm was bent far out beyond his plate. The boy whimpered, a little frustrated at his failure. The red head gently took his hand to pick it up with the fork again, and brought it to his mouth. Alex's eyes grew with delight at the new food, and he smiled brightly at her. After a few failed attempts, the child seemed to get the hang of using the cutlery and devoured the meal with a speed that did not surprise the adults.

"I wonder," The Doctor said suddenly, "how long he was with his parents before they died. I mean, a kid would have to learn to use silverware, even someone from the low class of Puritan society."

"Well," Rory replied, "he's at the age when he should have some motor skills like grasping things, he's probably used something like a spoon, but since you said that the fork is new to someone from 1692, then he'll probably have to learn to use it properly." Rory shrugged, "unless his parents died before that."

Alex's eyelid drooped tiredly, his body slumping in the chair, his head falling into his chest.

"I think it's time for his nap." Amy said gently, gathering the four year old in her arms with a slight grunt, but the Doctor couldn't help but notice the loving smile she gave the boy before she turned and left the kitchen.

Later in the afternoon, after taking a break from his constant tinkering on the console, the Doctor found himself lead by the TARDIS' gentle mental pushes into the library. When he opened the grandiose doors, he found Amy, Rory, and Alex sitting on the 12th century Persian rug, flash cards spread out on it, and both parents and child were sitting cross legged deep in what the Doctor could only call study.

"How goes the learning?" The Doctor greeted his companions cheerfully.

They looked up at him with a grin. "See for yourself, Doctor." Amy answered happily. The Doctor strode to where they little family was and sat next to them. Amy pointed to herself and the boy carefully spelled out A-M-Y with his fingers. Rory pointed to himself and the boy also spelled out his name.

The Time Lord's green eyes grew with surprise, "I'm not astonished, his race are almost as advanced as my own people—were. He would pick up on language rather quickly." The Doctor pointed to himself and spelled his name out slowly for the boy to see, which the child then reciprocated in due course. The Doctor nodded and earned a clapping of the boy's hands in excitement at getting the name correct.

"It's just mind boggling though, Doctor." Rory said almost hesitantly, looking over to him. "He's learned the alphabet and how to spell in just a few short hours. It seems...un-natural to me, and I'm a nurse."

A sudden shriek brought the men back to reality. They looked down to see Alex writhing on the floor breathing shallowly, pupils huge and mouth agape. Amy hand covered her hands to her face as tears began to form in her eyes.

Without another moment's hesitation, the Doctor scooped the boy up and raced down the convoluted corridors to the Med Bay, his companions not far behind. By the time he'd placed the child on the examination bed, it was apparent that he'd lost consciousness, the short breaths almost non existent. The Doctor placed an oxygen mask on Alex's face, quickly placed an EKG on his chest, and EEG sensors on the boy's temple. The boy's skin was ashen, but soon pinked again with the re-introduction of oxygen to his body. The Time Lord's eyes scanned the equipment's read out every few seconds as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and took a reading.

Rory and Amy stood next to the bed, holding one another, and keeping watch in hopes that the boy would suddenly snap out of this horrible condition, their stomachs knotting when they noted the look of sadness that overcame the Doctor.

"Amy, Rory, I know this is going to be hard to take, but I think Alex may be dying."

Amy began to weep as her husband took her head to his shoulder in an attempt to comfort her, "Oh no, Rory." Amy whimpered.

"I think-" The Doctor continued slowly, "That these visions are slowly taking his life. Every time he has one, it weakens his heart. His body can heal it slowly, but there may not be enough time for him to do it in between them." He took the boy's hand and tried to half smile, "There is some good news though-"

"What's that?" Amy asked in between sniffles.

"I also believe that these visions are...well, I think they are curable. If we can find out what is causing them and remove it, then he'll be okay."

"Then find out, Doctor." Amy demanded, "Find out and save him. You have to save him."

The Time Lord nodded seriously and said quietly, "He'll be alright now, the danger's passed. You two should stay with him. He'll be frightened with all that stuff hooked up to him."

* * *

The Time Lord passed through the Med Bay Doors and down the steps, glancing back once to see Amy and Rory to hold the hand of the child, running their hand through his hair to comfort him as he slept. He heard Amy say tearfully just before he was out of ear shot, "When you get better, we'll take you to Earth and get you some coloring books and crayons."

The Doctor raced to the console and placed all the information he had gathered about Alex's collapse into the computer, typing frantically in hopes of an answer sweat pouring from his brow.

River came up behind him, confused by this sudden change in her husband's demeanor.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" She asked, trying not to sound concerned but obviously seeing as something serious had happened, knew that it had caused him to place all his attention onto focusing.

"Alex collapsed, he had a vision." The Doctor returned, breathlessly, he moved around the console, and she pursued him anxiously. "He's dying, River." The Doctor finally said, his hazel eyes filled with hurt. The visions are slowly killing him." The Doctor explained, looking over at the screen again, "And if we don't find an answer soon as to why it is..." he trailed off, but already River knew how that sentence was going to end. "I think the visions are part of something greater that we haven't figured out yet, and that if he is rid of them, he'll be okay. They're linked somehow, it's probably why he was left in 1692."

The Doctor sat heavily in the pilot seat and held his hand to his face with some resignation.

"But that doesn't make any sense, Doctor. Why give a boy visions of the future only to have it slowly kill him?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" The Doctor roared with his hands clenched. Then suddenly regretted his tone as he sighed heavily, slowly unclenching his hands, and letting them drop loosely to his sides. "I'm sorry, River. I just-" he looked back to the corridor where the Med-Bay was, "I think they're really getting attached to that child, and I don't want to cause them more pain if they lose him. They've had so much disappointment in their lives, I don't think they could stand any more."

"Well then soldier," River replied softly, taking a hanker chief from his pocket and wiping away the beads of sweat that had gathered at his forehead, "We best find the answer then, because come hell or high water, I won't let that child die, either."

"It's almost impossible, River." The Doctor sighed.

The female Time Lord smiled, "I love it when you say that it's almost impossible."

She pulled him off the chair and guided him to the console. Together, they both searched through the TARDIS files non-stop, hoping that what they could find would save the life of an otherwise innocent child.

**TBC**


	7. Planning

Two Worlds One Family

_A/N:__Thanks to everyone who has been reading and subscribing to this story. Again, I appreciate it very much!  
_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Morning in the TARDIS was relative. The concerned pair awake knowing it was morning only by the clock on the opposite wall. Amy and Rory were both relieved when the pale blue eyes of the child opened, abet with some confusion. Rory had taken off the various equipment attached to the boy so as not to frighten him when he woke. The child sat up on the examining bed and blinked wildly, looking at both of them as though he had no idea what has happened.

Amy's rush of relief came as she took the boy into an embrace as Rory roughly ran a hand through his hair. "You alright now, son?"

Amy glanced over to him with her mouth slightly agape, "Rory, you just called him 'son'."

Her husband shrugged, "I call little kids that when I worked at the hospital." he patted Alex on the head, but smiled at the child.

The glass Med-Bay doors slid open and the Doctor entered more cheerfully than he had the previous night.

"How's our little patient this morning?" He asked the nurse and nodded to the child laying on the bed.

"Better." Rory replied calmly, "It's almost as though-" he paused and chose his words carefully, "As though he'd never had that vision or illness last night at all."

The Doctor 'hmm'ed and went to the child's bedside, pulled out his sonic screwdriver to scan Alex, which earned another fearful whimper from him.

"Doctor, would you stop bleepin him like that, he's scared!" Amy seethed, rolling her eyes.

The Time Lord did not respond as he brought the screwdriver to his eyes and read the results. "Yep, his vitals are all stable."

"Doctor," Amy asked suddenly, "Have you-have you found anything else about the visions that he has?"

At this, the Time Lord's mouth pursed into a frown, "I'm afraid not. I'm not any closer to finding the cure for his visions." He facial expression changed into a slight smile, "but cheer up, we're going to have a little side trip to Earth."

"Earth?" Rory inquired, slight disappointment in his tone, "Why Earth?"

"Because I need Cardiff's rift energy to refuel the TARDIS," he turned slightly away from them, "and I believe you owe a certain young man a colouring book and crayons."

* * *

It was a warm summer day when the time travelers arrived at Cardiff Bay. Amy and Rory had been away from England so long, that they almost had forgotten what season it was when they left on board the TARDIS. Behind them, they could see the glare of an artificial waterfall cascading over vertical panel of glass. Having not been to a bigger city than Glouster, this place was vast, new, but not as exciting to them, nearing almost as much adventure as a new planet. River had appeared behind them, after telling her husband earlier at breakfast that she had to pop out for an errand she had to run. The Doctor didn't seemed bothered by this, and casually remarked that he had some repairs to do on the TARDIS console anyway, which did not surprise his companions.

"Bye, mum, I'll see you a little later." River remarked and turned in high heels down the plaza in the opposite direction.

The Doctor's head popped out the door , "By the way, there's a toy store about a kilometer away from here down that street," he pointed to one of the narrower, less busy thoroughfares that curved off to the left. Before they had to respond, he finished quickly, "have fun, bye!" and slammed the door shut again. Looking at one another, they shrugged, and taking either hand of Alex, and began to walk the opposite way towards the city's shops, feeling oddly at ease with having a normal day as an almost real family.

* * *

When River Song Reached the Ronald Dahl Plass, she felt a sense of trepidation at meeting the one man who was only slightly like the Doctor. She regarded the tiny vessels bobbing in the surf of Cardiff bay as she walked down the dock to the entrance of TorchWood. Opening the door, she was greeted by what looked like a tourist information business. A thin man with short brown hair and piercing blue eyes in a suit looked up curiously at her.

"I'm here to see Captain Jack Harkness. My name is River Song."

The man seemed nonplussed by her, and nodded, "This way please," was the quiet instruction, gesturing his hand for her to come behind the desk, and pushing a hidden button on the wall. The door wheeled back like a gear and a metal grate was raised, leading her into the main hub of what was once the once rival of the Doctor.

She was greeted by a tall, burly man in a long sleeved shirt and wearing bracers much like the Doctor did. He was handsome with short slightly spiky brown hair and mischievous blue eyes that were like pools. He gave off an air of intimidation at first glance, but the rather rugged good looks and smile soon dispersed that idea as he held out his hand for her to shake.

"I'm Jack Harkness," The man's smooth rich American accent seemed to put her at ease, "how can I help you? Please have a seat." he gestured for her to sit on the couch, while he took an armchair nearby. The man from the desk was next to him a moment later, "Ianto, would you please get some tea for our guest?"

The man nodded silently and shuffled away.

"So, what can I do for you, Ms. Song?" Jack asked putting his hands behind his head casually, as other members of what she assumed to be his team had been curious about their visitor and made an appearance.

"These are my team mates. Gwen, Toshiko, and Owen. Team, this is Ms. River Song."After greeting one another, Captain Harkness said, "What can I do for you, Ms. Song?"

River took out a large brown leather bracelet from her pocket and handed it to him.

The American's eyebrows rose, before glancing at her, an eyebrow risen, "A vortex manipulator?"

River Song nodded, "The Doctor and I, we travel in opposite directions, his future is my past, so I know certain events that will happen concerning him. There will be a moment when we will need you to help in a fight."

Jack Harkness' face turned serious, "I think you need to tell me everything."

* * *

River sighed and proceeded to tell him everything about her life with the Doctor.

Alex dragged his adult guardian along the street, pointing at certain things, his eyes alight with the discovery of everything new to him in this modern era. In moments such as this, Amy had stopped and signed the word in his hand which he repeated with excitement. As she was pulled along, Amy had caught the amusement on her husband's face. Finally, they had arrived at the toy shop, and the child couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by all the moving objects, and squeaks of the various toys. Rory smiled at some of the vintage toys that he had when he was a kid in their remade stages.

"What do you think we should get him?" Amy bounced her glance over to him.

Rory just shrugged, "Something that won't annoy the Doctor? Or something the Doctor will not play with?" he laughed.

Alex brushed by the wood shelves filled to the brim with the latest toys, almost at a run, his head turning to look at everything on the shelves on either side of him.

"Hello," A portly woman with dark curly hair with a black and pink jumpsuit greeted them, "how may I help you today?"

"Uh yea, our-son is deaf and mute. We were wondering...what kind of toys would be good for him." Amy explained.

"Of course, " the lady said politely, "If you'll follow me."

While the shop keeper showed Amy the proper toys for the disabled child, Rory had found a remote controlled race car, set it on the carpeted floor and powered it on so that it squealed to life and accelerated, so that it raced down the empty pathways. After loosing slight control, the car hit Alex's heels, making the boy turn and look down at it. He didn't cry, but rather picked it up in his hand and tilted his head, trying to understand how such a thing could move at such a speed, making Rory chuckle. When the child set it down again, it squeaked and turned, racing off in another direction.

Amy returned with a cloth ball, wood 2-d puzzle, and a teddy bear made with the primary colors of the rainbow that were in sections on its body. In her other hand was what looked like a kid's tool kit.

"What's that?" Rory inquired, finally looking away from the race car, causing it to crash into a bin filled with bouncy balls.

"It has a bunch of books for ASL. Thought it might be a good idea." Amy said. She smiled at Alex, who was playing with a foam airplane. "We'd better get out of here before I have to buy everything in this shop for you and Alex." she teased.

* * *

"So you're saying, to save the universe and time itself, you had to marry the Doctor." The disbelief in Jack Harkness was apparent.

"Yes." River said simply, "I love him, I would do anything to help him. That's why I gave you that vortex manipulator. He's not going to be able to fight, and he'll need someone to help fight for him."

Jack's eyebrows rose, "Why will he not be able to, Ms. Song?"

"Spoilers," she said with a smile. You just have to trust me, just like you trust the Doctor."

Jack frowned, " And just how can I know that you are trustworthy?"

"Scan my DNA, it'll show that I have human plus Time Lord genes." She affirmed without hesitation, then stood. "You must not tell the Doctor that I contacted you, he cannot get wind of what's to happen."

The Torchwood leader stood, "Understood. I owe a lot to the Doctor, I'll do what I can to help. Take care of him for me."

"I will," River responded, "Thank you Captain Harkness."


	8. Confronting I

Two Worlds, One Family

By Ms. Moonstar.

_A/n: I just realize how much the last chapter was, as the British say, 'absolute rubbish.' I am definitely going to be re-writing it. Meanwhile, here is this week's second installment. _

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Captain Samor watched the pair of humans that were holding the hand of the child on the bridge computer screen with some disdain. The primitive species did not know what they had done when they had plucked the boy from his established time line. The boy looked happy with the new contraption in his hand with excitement, turning it over in his hands.

The Captain's eyes narrowed with disgust. How could they treat such a travesty of their people like he was special? Not able to bear the images any more, he returned the screen to the map of the city, which showed three blips (one red for the female and two blue for the males) and their trek back to the time machine that was their transportation. Now was their time to move.

"Get Ensigns Kontens and Fodec to intercept them, have them followed. If either man looses their target, I will personally see over their court marshal." Samor ordered, causing everyone on the bridge to tense at his tone, and not wanting to be on the receiving end of his anger.

* * *

The two junior officers warily crossed the streets, keeping an eye out for any oncoming metal box vehicles that were so prominent on this planet. Their eyes were on their mission, of course, but could not be distracted by the ancient technology that was laughable where they were from.

"You'd think they'd actually have non-consumable fueled vehicles by this century," sneered Kotens, rolling his chestnut colored eyes. His fellow officer nodded in dull agreement as they turned a corner and stopped to follow the directions of the silent traffic receptacle. The two aliens walked quickly, but not so much that they would be noticed by their queries or the humans around them.

It had taken several corners and streets before the two humans stopped in front of the blue box that they were assigned to look for by the Captain. The two aliens gaped in awe at the tiny box that had a sign reading "Police Box", and instructions for use on a plaque placed on the left side of the double doors.

They looked on in awe at the seemingly antiquated out of place police box , which to them was teeming with energy.

Fodec pressed the communicator and spoke quietly into it, "Captain, we've found the blue box."

The voice that returned over the speaker was calm but serious, "Very well, I will beam down momentarily.

The alien lifted his finger from the button and looked at his companion.

"What do you think he will do?"

Kotens snorted at his niave friend, "What do you think he'll do?"

Fodec glanced at the blue box with some dismay, "He'd better get here before this thing takes off or whatever it does."

* * *

River Song studied the monitor of the TARDIS console, grimacing at the sight of the two men. Tucking a bit of her curly hair behind her hair, she called over to the Doctor, who was still on the far side of the control panel.

"Sweetie, you might want to come here, we've got company."

The Doctor strode to her side and examined the screen too, looking nonchalant. He looked at the two men with their weapons and then to the man who suddenly appeared on the screen via teleport.

"Hm...wonder what they want," the Doctor murmured.

"I think the guns are pretty good indication, Doctor," his wife sighed. She pulled her side arm and put in the holster at her thigh.

"Let's not keep them waiting then, shall we?" The Time Lord said confidently, "Amy, Rory!" he yelled back into the kitchen, "stay in the TARDIS!"

* * *

Captain Samor did arrive a few moments later, bearing a weapon in its appointed holster and looking extremely cross. He was surprised however, when the doors opened and two people, a man with floppy brown hair wearing a tweed coat and a bow tie, and a woman in a green dress with curly short blond hair stepped out of the blue box. The man had his hand up in front of him at chest level, but was looking more friendly than unconcerned.

"Hello," the man chirped, "I'm the Doctor, and this is my wife, Doctor River Song." he gestured to the woman next to her. "And you are-?"

"Captain Samor of the Scythe." The Sky Djinn returned curtly, "I believe you have something that belongs to us, Doctor."

The Doctor jabbed a thumb back to the TARDIS, "My ship? Sorry can't have her, I'm afraid I-well-we," He sent a loving glance to the woman next to him, "are the only ones who can fly her."

"I am not speaking about your ship, Doctor," Samor snapped rather impatiently now, "You can hand him over now, or we will be forced to do so with an aggressive matter."

"You mean Rory? I'm afraid his wife won't let you take him without a fight. And trust me, she's scary when she's mad. " Still in a playful tone as though he had no idea what the other was talking about.

"Not your adult male companion!" Hissed Samor, who had lost all patience at this point. "The child!"

"Oh you mean-" The Doctor held his hand out to his thigh to indicate their smallest passenger, "the boy?"

"Yes," Samor seethed, eyes narrowing at the Doctor, "We have reason to believe that you took him from an established time line and brought him along with you. Is that not correct?"

"Yes it is, but-" the Time Lord began, but was cut off by the other alien captain.

"You are a traveler in time, are you not?" Inquired Samor

"Yes, but-" but again Captain Samor cut in.

"Then you should know that taking a person from an established time line breaks all rules of time travel, as well as interfering in established events."

The Doctor glared at the Captain, "I've lived over 900 years and through 11 regenerations. You don't think I knew that?" his broke off in a whisper. "My machine always takes me to where I need to go, not always where I want to go and sometimes doesn't tell me where I am or what's happening."

"But this time, it did?" Samor interjected.

"When we stepped outside and went into town, we knew." River interrupted.

"And after bringing him into my TARDIS we went through all the records and found that he would have died from the visions he had anyway." The Doctor explained, then his eyes narrowed. "You knew that, didn't you?" he hissed.

Captain Samor was not one to be intimidated by anyone, so it caught the two inferior officers off guard when he took a step back, though his voice to did not falter. "We knew of his fate, yes."

"The question is why?" The Doctor demanded in a low tone.

The Sky Djinn sneered, "That child is a blemish on our society. He only had visions of death and destruction. Our people felt it necessary to-" he paused, choosing his words carefully, "to cleanse the colony of contaminates."

"But I don't understand why you would vaccinate the boy, but not his parents against the disease." River interjected again, hoping to stake her claim in the conversation.

"Because of the vision, remember? The one he had the day we arrived there of the contaminated bread?" The Doctor turned his head to address his wife, "Someone gave him that bread unknowingly and he became one of the first victims of the outbreak that lead to the Witch Trials." His attention went back to the Sky Djinn captain, "You robbed him of his family, and then potentially of his life two different ways. I won't forgive you for that." his hands that were now at his sides were shaking with anger.

"And because of you-" Captain Samor spat, "that will not occur and will cause history to change, Doctor!"

"As I said," The Doctor countered, "I checked the record. He was not the one linked to the deaths. It so happens that it was another child. He died for nothing!"

"You must let us return him to where he belongs, Doctor." Demanded Samor, while he and his fellow officers stepped forward, guns drawn.

"Why? So that he can go back to be poor, to being hungry? To being abused by the villagers because he's different?" The Doctor sniffed, "I really don't think so. You're no better than they were. He has a family now, and a life that is much happier." He took a step back while River drew her own gun. "Unlike me, River isn't shy about fighting with weapons. I really shouldn't like that, but I kinda do." He winked at her.

"Thanks, honey." River chuckled, sending him a loving glance.

"We will find a way to cure him of his visions. And I will give my last breath to protect him as much as I would Amy, Rory, and River, they're family." He looked at their weapons. "Those look like Cognition Flayer Rifle, works by focusing your thoughts on one specific thing. "However if its interrupted-" The Doctor pulled his sonic screwdriver from his pocket, flicked it on, and extended it into the air, "If your focusing on, I-dunno, covering your ears, you won't be able to fire." The sonic screwdriver went off, filling the air with a shrieking buzzing noise that made the three Sky Djinn do just that.

"Come on!" The Doctor yelled, as they both raced back into the TARDIS and slammed the door behind them.

Before any of them could recover, the time machine began to flicker out of existence as it dematerialized. Captain Samor managed to hit the door with his hand once when the box was still solid. But soon, it faded and disappeared, leaving him even more angry than he had been before.

"Let's move. We must track where that machine is going. That child must be gotten rid of, that's our orders. If this Doctor continues to interfere, then he will suffer the same fate."

_TBC.._


	9. Escaping

Two Worlds, One Family

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who reads this story and adds it to their story alerts. I appappreciate it! Sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed. A re-write is in order._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

As soon as they were on board, the Doctor and River raced up to the console and swiftly began to dematerialize before their alien enemies could do any harm to the ship, pounding on buttons, typing their destination on the keyboard, and occasionally, peeking over to the monitor where they could see the three Sky Djinn looking in awe at the TARDIS' ability to disappear like it did.

Hearing the TARDIS rotor, Amy and Rory, along with Alex joined them in the console room.

"Doctor, we both heard you yelling, what was that all about?" Amy asked amused, but seeing the serious look on his face, sobered.

"They wanted Alex," The Doctor sighed, "They wanted to return him to 1692." He didn't look at his companions, but rather he stared at the buttons on the console. "He was deemed a contain by his own people and made to suffer." He told the married couple the entire story, and by the end, Amy had her hands to her mouth in shock.

"So they just wanted him to die in the 17th century and make it look like an unfortunate accident?" Rory added, still a little stupefied by the details behind the boy's past.

"We won't let him go back to that," Amy affirmed, a look of seriousness passing through her features.

The Doctor smiled, "I knew you'd say that Amy. I will do all I can to protect you both and Alex."

"As will I," River added, stepping next to him.

"So..." Rory stepped in, "What do we do now? I mean, they can obviously time travel like we can, so they'll be able to track us anywhere we go."

The Doctor smiled confidently, as though he already had a plan in mind. "We'll go where children are adored and anyone who is out to hurt one will be severely punished. It'll be the perfect cover! We'll blend in!"

"Well, we might blend in," Amy snorted, "but you might be a dead give away with the tweed jacket and bow tie."

"Bow ties are cool," The Time Lord affirmed with a sniff and straightened it with indignation.

"Yeah, whatever Doctor." Amy rolled her eyes at him.

"Anyway..." Rory stepped in, looking slightly annoyed at the conversation's shift into fashion, "Do you think we can hide out for a few days there, Doctor?"

The Doctor nodded, "Easily. It's a planet of 34,000,0000 people, that should be no problem."

"But what about the TARDIS, Doctor?" River inquired, "They can recognize it now, how can we hide her? She gives off Autron energy that's easy to track."

"Not if we turn off all systems before we leave the TARDIS. Done in the right order, she can go into 'hibernation' while we're in the city without being detected."

"And what about you, sweetie?" River added, "You don't exactly give off human vibes with your Autron energy and two hearts. And they've seen all of us."

"Did I mention the 34,000,0000 people?" The Doctor returned, amused.

"Doctor, this is no laughing matter!" Amy snapped, "Alex's life and our lives are in danger from these aliens. Are we going to be safe or not?"

"We'll be safe. I can't guarantee it, but I'll do my best." The Doctor replied gently, hoping to give some re-assurance to his best friends.

"Where is this planet, anyway?" Rory addressed the Doctor.

"Third planet of the Yirua system in the galaxy of Zahradnik." The Time Lord informed them, pulling the lever that would make their travel faster.

"Doctor," Amy said quietly, which made him turn. "I was thinkin' maybe we shouldn't make those people protect us because we have a kid. That's not fair to them and I wouldn't want them to get hurt in our fight. We've strived not to let that happen with other aliens when their fighting.

The Doctor smiled kindly at his companion, and put a hand on her shoulders, "You're right. I'm going to try to throw them off the track a little. He clapped his hands together and grinned. "I'm gonna set the controls here for the Yirua system, but we'll use the secondary control room to set the real coordinates. Clever, eh?"

"So," Rory asked casually, leaning on the railings, "where are we going then?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Time Machine, remember? Wherever." He turned to the controls.

"How about somewhere Alex will fit right in. How'd you like to meet Helen Keller?"

* * *

Captain Samor studied the computer's information screen and listened to his second in command's ideas about where their query may be going.

"And you believe," The Captain commented, "that according to their coordinates, they are headed to the third planet of Yirua?"

"It appears so, however-" the inferior officer paused, "This Doctor is said to be very clever. If he is going there, it must be for a reason. And if he is not-then we must be aware of his movements."

"Interesting," trying to elude us on a planet filled with doting parents." Captain Samor mused, more to himself than his crew. "How long before we arrive in the Zahradnik System?"

"Approximately, four and a half hours, Captain." his navigator replied.

Captain Samor sat back in his chair and watched the passing comets and small star clusters. "We will catch that Doctor and his friends before this goes too far."

* * *

When the TARDIS huffed into existence not too far from a large Southern style home, Amy could feel a sense of anticipation bubble up within her.

"Welcome to Alabama!" The Doctor proclaimed in a fake Southern drawl which made the two women roll their eyes.

"Doctor, do us a favor and don't." Amy snickered.

"I thought it was rather good, actually," huffed the Doctor sounding insulted.

Amy was the first person who caught two forms sitting on the porch. One was a little girl in a rather cute 19th century style frock complete with a white apron that was perhaps six years older than Alex. Next to her was a woman with dark brown hair in a bun wearing dark tinted glasses and holding her fingers out for her pupil to study that no doubt had to be Annie Sullivan, Helen Keller's teacher.

"Wow," she whispered in Rory's ear, "She looks just like how she did in "Miracle Worker."

They approached with some caution, but not as to act as though it were a sneak attack.

"How do you do, M'am." The Doctor spoke first, causing Helen's teacher to raise her head, "I'm the Doctor. These are my companions, Amy and Rory, and River." He then gestured to the boy, "And this is their son, Alex. You wouldn't happen to be Ms. Sullivan, would you?"

"I am her, yes." Ann Sullivan answered calmly, her Irish cadence prominent in her voice. "You're Americans? I don't think I've heard of many British immigrants coming over to the United States."

The Doctor smiled and answered politely, "My wife is a professor of archeology and I'm a Doctor of-" he stopped, trying to come up with a feasible lie, "of space. These two are my son and daughter and law."

Rory shot him an annoyed look that luckily Annie couldn't see while the Doctor continued to talk. "Their son is blind and deaf as well."

"How may I help you then?" She asked curtly, but not without politeness.

"We've heard-" Rory answered, that you've come here to teach this little girl and was wondering, well-we've taught him the alphabet, but..." he trailed off.

"You don't know what he should be taught next?" Annie asked. When Rory nodded, Sullivan explained, "You must teach him that the words mean something. Find a word that may trigger a memory or a breakthrough of some sort." she patted Helen's head, "For Helen, it was water. Once you find that breakthrough he will want to learn anything he can."

By this time, Helen had sensed that more people than just her teacher were present on the porch and had taken to finding these guests. Hands out in front of her, she touched the face of Alex who pulled back. She persisted, and finally was able to touch the alien boy's face, her eyebrows drawn together as she studied his features. Her teacher stepped next to her, and spelled out the boy's name in her hand which she repeated and gained a nod from Annie. Next she took Alex's hand and spelled out "teacher" that he soon reciprocated, allowing him to touch her. She then put the boy's hand on Helen's face and spelled out her name. The Doctor and his companions all took turns "introducing" themselves to Helen, allowing her to gain their trust without her going into one of her wild tantrums at the strangers.

Much to Amy and Rory's surprise, Helen had taken two sweets from her pocket, which she shared with Alex.

"Aww, that's so-" The Doctor began and then patted his jacket pocket, "Hang on a moment, those came from my jacket pocket!" he exclaimed rather alarmed.

"Poor Doctor had sweets nicked by a ten year old." Amy giggled.

"She's a clever girl, that one." Ann affirmed, "but rather tenacious. Don't ever think because a child is not able to see or hear that they are not intelligent. Helen is the perfect example of that."

"Oh," River asked, trying to act surprised at this, "She's had her bouts of trouble, has she?"

"Indeed. She's locked me in my room and hidden the key, and it took me fully three hours to teach her to sit at the table like a proper young lady and fold her napkin." Annie frowned, but then allowed her features to soften. "But she was a challenge, one that I hoped I would get and able to learn from just as she would learn from me."

"Perhaps you'd like to stay for dinner?" Annie asked kindly, "I don't know how the Colonel will act around British people, but I'm sure that they would like to meet one who has a child who is like their own."

"We'd hate to impose-" Amy said politely, but soon was cut off by Anne.

"Pish Posh. I'm sure the Kellers have had their share of dinner parties in the past, it will be a welcome change."

When the tutor had returned, The time travelers met the family of Helen. They spoke for two further hours while Helen and Alex 'played', or rather, taught each other words that they knew, before dinner was announced by one of the servants.

Nearly an hour later, as the sun began to dip down into the horizon, the two couples along with Alex found themselves seated at the dinner table. It was a fine meal of ham, potatoes, black eyed peas, and biscuits, all on ornate dinnerware. After a delicious desert of sweet strawberry pie and tea, the travelers took their leave of the Keller household, much to the family's disappointment.

"May we at least drive you to your home?" The Colonel asked, the hand of his daughter clasped in his own.

The Doctor shook his head, but smiled. "It's a nice evening, we'd like to enjoy a leisurely stroll. Thank you kindly for having us." He tilted his head up to the heavens, where hundreds of stars were making their debut as the sun finally slipped away. "It's a shame that Helen will never be able to see the vastness of the night sky when she steps outside like we can. But given time, I am sure that she will be able to tell you from what a star or a comet is composed. I have a feeling that she will be a strong perserving young lady."

And with their final goodbyes spoken, the four adults and the little boy at their side strode down the dirt path back to the TARDIS.


	10. Confronting II

Two Worlds, One Family

_A/N: This chapter is where the story starts to get a little more exciting! _

* * *

_**Chapter 10**:_

On board the TARDIS, Amy and Rory felt their stomachs lurch into their chests at the thought of outrunning an enemy. Usually, the Doctor could confront their foe and defeat them all in one setting, but this time it was different; it meant being followed through the whole of time and space and would not let up until they relinquished the child they were after.

Despite their fears and anxiety, the married couple continued to work with Alex in hopes of teaching him more that would make it easier for him to comprehend the world around him. Knowing what Helen had accomplished in her lifetime inspired Amy to work every day with Alex. The Doctor had opted to "remain in the shadows" by not landing anywhere conspicuous and remain in deep space.

After lunch one day, the Doctor found Amy and Alex in the library again, Amy sitting cross-legged with the boy on her lap, her chin resting on his head as they 'read' a braille book together. Her gaze went to him as he came in.

"Oh Doctor!" She exclaimed happily, "I think I found the breakthrough word that Anne told me to look for. Check this out!" She turned Alex around and the child pointed to her and signed M-O-T-H-E-R "That's not all, he can sign 'FATHER' too!" She hugged the boy, "That had to be it, it was the memory of his mum and dad that helped him understand."

The Doctor beamed, "That's wonderful, Amy!" He clapped his hands together. "Amy, have you given any thought of being Alex's adoptive parents?"

At this, Amy raised her head and looked sadly at him, "Of course! I would love to, Doctor. But Rory-" she paused, "I don't really know how he feels about it. I think he's starting to see him as his son too. I dunno if he's just pretending to make me happy, or if he really is. I don't want to force Rory into something he doesn't feel he should do because of me. " She finished softly.

"Then-" The Doctor gestured to the library doors, "I suggest you talk to your husband, because I need to take you to the Shadow Proclamation in order to formally request the adoption. Rory is in the kitchen having a snack." He winked, "And don't worry, I'll look after Alex while you're gone."

* * *

The red-haired woman strode past him, but not before giving him a kiss on the forehead. "Thanks Doctor."

When Amy entered the TARDIS kitchen, she found her husband sitting at the table eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"I thought you hated peanut butter and jelly." Amy laughed, sitting next to him and taking a bite of it when he had placed it on his plate.

"I guess getting Alex to like it kinda made me like it too." he shrugged, and bit into it again.

"Um...that's what I kinda wanted to talk to you about, Rory." Amy began, but didn't look at her husband. Her eyes went to his, "Rory, what do you think-about adopting him?"

This question seemed to stop her husband in her tracks. He paused and gaped at her.

"I-I know that he has some challenges-"

"Challenges? Amy, he's dying!" Rory argued.

"Which is exactly why he should have a mum and dad." Amy countered harshly, then softened, "He was left there to die alone, Rory, and no kid should ever have that happen to 'em . Not when there's someone there that will care for him, no matter what his lifespan is. And the Doctor said he'll find a way to cure him, and I believe that. This is our chance to correct some of the cruel things that were done to him."

"But-" Rory sighed, "If he-dies...I can't see you sad like that again Amy. Like I said before, you've had too many heartbreaks already."

"He won't." A feminine voice called out, and both turned to see River.

"Sorry, I know that this was a private conversation, but I really think I should talk to mum." She turned her attention to her much younger looking mother. "Dad, I think mum is right, he shouldn't have to be alone when you two are with him now. Mum, dad, give him the childhood you would have given me."

Rory looked thoughtful for a moment, "Honestly? I've-I've kinda liked being his dad so far. I know it's not going to be a barrel of laughs sometimes, but he's a good kid and-" his cheeks flushed, " I've kinda grown attached to him too."

"Oh Rory!" Amy exclaimed, kissing him on the mouth before pulling him up off out of his chair.

* * *

"C'mon, let's go tell the Doctor!" She yelled, dragging him along by his sleeve, his sandwich still in his other hand.

The Doctor and Alex were playing with a soccer ball in the library, when Amy, Rory, and River entered the expansive room. The Doctor was kicking the two toned ball with his boot. Alex kicked it passed him through and end table that had been turned into a makeshift goal.

"Yay!" The Doctor exclaimed, throwing up his hands while the boy jumped up and down at his success

"Oi, Doctor! Teaching him soccer in the library isn't exactly going to lead to good manners!" Rory chided.

"Well, there's more to life than reading!" The Time Lord returned playfully, grinning at the lot of them.

"Doctor," Amy stepped forward, "We've decided," she looked at her husband and beamed, "to adopt Alex."

The Doctor's face lit up like a Christmas tree with new bulbs. "Spectacular!" He reached out and tightly hugged both Ponds' "I'm so glad for you. You'll make great parents!" He paused, still smiling, "Does this mean that I'm his uncle, and River is his aunt?"

Rory seemed to think for a moment, "Yeah I guess it does-wait no. Since River will be his sister, that makes you his brother in-law."

The Doctor's face fell a little, "Aw damn, I wanted to be called 'Uncle Doctor.' Always wanted that."

"Oi," Amy punched the Doctor lightly on the arm, "Don't curse in front of our son."

Suddenly the TARDIS seemed to lurch to one side tossing them all to the floor with a yell.

When the ship had righted itself, the Doctor ran out of the library, followed by Amy and Rory, and River, who had Alex in her arms.

"What was that, Doctor?" Amy yelped, somewhat bewildered that anyone could find them out in the middle of the nowhere in space.

"Haang on." The Doctor said, flipping a few of the controls and looking over to the monitor. On the screen was a sleek looking top of the line space ship. Glancing on its hull was the word 'Scythe'.

"They found us," River whispered in almost disbelief, "How in heaven's name did they find us, Doctor?"

The Time Lord dead-panned. "I was working on the controls last night and must have disconnected the security cloaking that kept our real coordinates secret." His three companions looked gobsmacked, and the Doctor deigned to spout out, "It was only for about 3 seconds. I can't believe anyone has the technology to find a ship this far out with so many static planets in such a short amount of time!"

The shipped lurched, this time to the left, sending the Doctor and Amy into the railings, where the Time Lord's head connected with the metal beams of the rail. Groaning, Rory helped each of them up, while the Doctor rubbed his now sore head.

They heard the familiar voice of Captain Samor from the monitor. "Doctor?"

The Time Lord sprang to his feet and went to the computer screen with anger drawn on his face.

"I don't appreciate you firing at my ship, Captain," seethed the Doctor in a tone that would make anyone afraid, "and there is a child on board if you haven't forgotten!"

"Speaking of the child," Captain Samor said smoothly, ignoring the Doctors indignation, "I have enough power here to blow your ship to pieces if he is not surrendered back to me."

"Go ahead," The Time Lord countered solemnly, "But it would be for nothing, because you see my ship is a time and space machine. It blows up, the whole universe goes with it."

The Sky Djinn paused, seeming to consider it, "I still have enough power for you to loose control over your vessel, Doctor." Captain Samor hissed, "What say you to that?"

"You want to keep the child alive, don't you? I wouldn't suggest you do that if I were you." The Doctor said calmly, though it was clear that he was loosing patience.

"You have no authority to tell me what I can and cannot do, Doctor." Sneered the Captain. "We will give you five minutes in which to answer us, and then we will bring you down by force."

"Over my dead body," snarled the Doctor.

"If that is what it takes," Samor returned coldly, and the screen went static.

* * *

The Doctor ran around the control panel, pushing every button that would facilitate a quick escape, when the power died, leaving them in complete darkness save for the dim back up lights through the flooring of the console.

"Samor's overridden my control!" The Doctor yelled in anger kicking the console and yelping in pain while holding his now sore foot. "OW! Never kick something when you're angry, it just makes you look foolish!"

The screen flickered on and Samor's face became visible in computer. "Doctor, you have no where to run, we have drained 70 percent of your ship's energy and controls. The planet below you is Dretiff, a planet with a a run away greenhouse effect and volcanic surface. Now, let's try this again, shall we? Give up the child."

"No." hissed The Time Lord.

"Then you leave me no choice, Doctor, you and your companions will suffer for your impudence." He address his crew. "Fire at will."

A huge thundering crack rang through the TARDIS, which shook violently and flew out of control.

Through the din of the explosions throughout the interior, the Doctor managed to yell, "Hang on to something and brace yourselves. This isn't going to be a nice landing!"

Amy and Rory crouched together, both holding on to the rails, both covering Alex between them, while The Doctor and River were close by doing the same. The TARDIS spun end over end like a penny in the air before it crashed onto the planet's surface, and the four inhabitants were literary thrown into unconsciousness.

**TBC...**


	11. Wounding

Two Worlds, One Family

a/n: Thanks to everyone who reads this story and adds them to their faves and alerts. I appreciate it!

This is where the K+ rating kicks in for some violence, so please be aware of that. Also I may be slow on uploading chapters because I've hit some writer's block. But for now, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

The Doctor groaned as his hazel eyes flickered open, the smell of sulfuric acid burning his nose as he lifted his head to gauge the extent of damage to his ship. Sickly yellow steam was seeping through the doors. After a moment he realized that the ship was laying on its side as he righted himself and stood up. Rubbing his now sore arm, he immediately went to his companions that were just beginning to stir back into consciousness.

"Amy, Rory, you alright?" He asked looking them over up and down and then the boy between their arms. "How's Alex?"

"We're okay, Doctor," Rory confirmed, "We got the brunt of it cushioning him."

Nodding, he went over to River next, who was shakily getting to her feet. "I'm fine sweetie." She looked up to the police box doors that were now twenty meters above her head. "More importantly, we need to figure out how to get off this planet."

"And what waits for us on the surface," Added the Doctor quietly. Now it was the Doctor's turn to look a little sad, "My poor TARDIS!" He said dramatically, taking in his spaceship that was hissing and groaning under the strain of the oozing ground. The five occupants of the TARDIS looked slightly alarmed at the situation.

"So what do we do now, Doctor? It's not exactly safe outside, but I don't think we can have tea in here, either." Amy commented.

With more exuberance, he spun around and clapped his hands together. "Right! I need to find the gappling hook. Amy, Rory, you stay here with Alex."

"What?" Spluttered Amy, "You expect us to stay in a dead spaceship while you go out and get eaten by-" she sniffed the air "sulfuric acid or killed by aliens?"

The Doctor rounded on her, his face serious, "I expect you to do what you're told, Amy." He said sharply.

His red-haired companion crossed her arms over her and glowered at him at for a moment before she finally threw them up yelling, "Fine!"

The Doctor beamed at her, "You're the best, Pond." The his smile gradually faded, "The TARDIS' main power was drained, but the back up should be on soon and I'll rig something up to open and close the main doors when we go out." He paused, as though bracing himself for the next sentence. If I don't come back, Emergency protocal nine will initiate and take you home."

"Don't say that, Doctor, "Rory replied kindly, "just come back to us in one piece, okay?" Amy kissed his forehead, "Good luck."

* * *

When the two Time Lords climbed out of the spaceship, the world that greeted them was very forlorn indeed. The clouds of sulfuric acid had clouded out the sky and made visibilty poor. What little the two of them could see was a orangish-green soil and large mountains and ravines not 100 meters away from them.

The Doctor fanned his face as sweat broke over his forehead and removed his tweed jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, pulling a handkerchief to hold over his mouth and nose. River dug one out of her dress pocket and did the same.

"Ugh, I hate the smell of rotten eggs!" He complained, thought it was muffled by the cloth in his hand.

"I don't think we'd better go to far, Doctor!" Shouted River over her handkerchief, glancing around her with some trepidation, "The land looks pretty treacherous."

"Right," The Doctor replied loudly, "Even Time Lords and half Time Lords can't tolerate this kind of atmosphere. Best to get back to the TARDIS and wait for the axillary power to kick in."

The had turned and began to climb back up to the space craft, when a narrow beam of green light that could only had been discharges from an alien weapon caused them both to turn around. The pair saw Captain Samor and his two subordinates standing in a row together.

"You Sky Djinn are more hearty than I thought," The Doctor spoke first, "You don't seem to be affected by the atmosphere."

"We have had our toleration shots, Doctor." Answered the Captain curtly.

"Ah, well we might have done too, had we not been crashing and unconscious at the time." Growled the Doctor somewhat impatiently.

"That is not of our concern," snapped Captain Samor equally impatient, "We are here-"

"To retrieve the child. Yes I know!" The Doctor drew, annoyed now. "The answer is still no, I'm afraid."

"You have no place to run, Doctor." The Sky Djinn returned somewhat confidently, Your ship has crashed and has no power, and the atmosphere is to poisonous for you to go anywhere, like there was any place you could. What can you do?"

"Well, you could come into my spacecraft for some tea and jammy dodgers and talk. Oh wait-no power, guess it would have to be cold tea. Or you could return the power to my ship and I can land on your ship and we could have a conversation over the situation." The Doctor replied helpfully.

"No more talking, Doctor. Give us the child!" Samor demanded.

The Doctor raised his hands up, "Sorry, I'm afraid we can't do that. My friends Amy and Rory are kinda set on adopting him."

Captain Samor stepped closer looking at him with some dismay, "Adopt him?! That mutant?"

"Well," The Doctor shrugged, "Aren't we all kind of mutants? All alien species are different. I have two hearts and you have red eyes. Why are you so set on getting this kid?"

"I'm tired of talking," snarled the Sky Djinn, we will take him by force if we have to." He raised his weapon, an Laceration Cutlass-Blaster . It was a small double barreled weapon that looked like it had miniscule power but was actually quite potent.

"Don't shoot, you idiot!' Yelled River Song, trying to push back the Doctor, "Do you know what'll happen if you do?!"

"It'll cause the air to burn," Answered the Captain smoothly not missing a beat, "And probably either cause you to suffocate or incinerate alive."

"And I'd like to avoid both scenarios," The Doctor returned, "So if you'd please-"

He stopped as the ground underneath him gave way, causing his foot to catch in a small crater of boiling cesspool. The Doctor screamed and lurched forward. The Sky Djinn took this as a sign that he was attacking and fired. Again a screamed filled the air as a beam pierced him and he fell to the jagged terrain.

"Doctor!" River shrieked and instantly was kneeling next to him. She glanced in horror at the palm sized hole that had gone through either side of his jacket near his stomach. The Doctor writhed in pain that was evident on his face as he placed a hand to his wound.

Next to Captain Samor, the two inferior officers looked a little shocked and even horrified that the man who was trying to negotiate had been shot. Their eyes darted to the Captain, who looked full of remorse and suddenly felt a huge surge of guilt bubble up within them. They never thought it would come to actually hurting their target, and not in such a grievous manner.

River looked at him with wild eyes, her stomach in knots as she shouted, "What do I do, Doctor? Please, you have to tell me how I can help you?"

"T-TARDIS...a-auxillary is on. N-need to get back." The Doctor stammered, blinking as though not trying to let unconsciousness win.

"I don't think I can carry you." River yelped, resisting the urge to be sick. "Wait. RORY! RORY! We need your help!" She yelled, hoping that it would get his attention, and did so several times before the nurse responded, "I'll be right there!".

There was the sound of grunting as the nurse raced to their side, aghast at the huge wound in the Time Lord's body as he turned him onto his back and pushed aside the coat to see the initial wound.

"Help me get him onto my back." Rory said, kneeling and hooking the Doctor's arm around his neck with River's help. The Time Lord lead out a generous groan and shuddered. "Sorry Doctor," Rory whispered to the insensate man, knowing that he'd hadn't heard it. With more searing glance at the three aliens, River climbed up the rope after Rory and the Doctor, using it to close the doors behind her.

* * *

Amy had heard the discharges of a gun followed by River's cry for help and suddenly panicked. When Rory climbed back through the hatch with the Doctor unconscious on his back her fears were set in stone. The instant she saw Rory carrying the Time Lord on his back she knew something was wrong. She helped River place him on the floor and nearly gagged at the burn in his coat that no doubt extended into his body.

"Oh God, Rory, what happened?" she screeched, pushing aside the Time Lord's bangs and running a hand over his face.

"They shot him, Amy." River managed to choke out, "The soil gave and he stumbled forward. They thought he was attacking so they-" She didn't finish, but knelt next to her Time Lord husband, helping Rory shirk off the tweed jacket, shirt, bracers, and beloved bow tie. It was only then that they saw the frightening wound. The area around the neat hole was black from the blast and the weapon's projectile had pierced completely through the Doctor's lower left side, blood beginning to gush forth and coat his stomach red. The Time Lord was sweating, his flesh clammy and even more pale and cold as it usually was, breathing in short shallow gulps. The Doctor seemed to be trying to regain his senses, gulping in hopes of swallowing the pain enough to open his eyes.

"We need to get him to the Med-Bay, Rory." Pressed River. He nodded over to Alex, who stood there looking wide eyed and shaking slightly, "We don't want to scare him already than he already is."

Rory nodded, and together, Rory taking his legs and River taking his head, rushed down the corridors.

After a moment, River returned to the console.

"The Doctor said that the back-up power is working now, I can get her to fly." She explained quickly, setting the controls and anchoring herself to different parts of it so as not fall, "We need to get to the Sisters of the Infinite Schism Hospital."

Amy nodded dumbly, before she lowered herself to Alex's level and gave him a huge hug, letting the tears fall at last.

* * *

As the blue police box began to fade away, Thralnod questioned his Captain. "What shall we do now, Captain Samor?"

The Captain turned from the spot where the TARDIS once stood, "We will follow," he asserted, "We have a query to catch, and by the Gods, we will do so." And walked a few steps before giving the command to be transported.

The junior officer glanced at his fellow officer with trepidation before he followed. This obsession had gone on far enough, soon the Captain would not care who would get injured for the sake of a four year old child. Silently, he prayed to the gods that the injured man would recover, before he disappeared in a beam of silver light.

**T.B.C.**


	12. Worrying II

**_Two Worlds One Family_**

_A/N: After a Christmas hiatus, I'm finally back with the next chapter of my fanfic. Thanks to everyone who is reading, faving and following this, I appreciate it!_

* * *

**_Chapter 12_**

When they were clear of the poisonous atmosphere, the air in the TARDIS felt more breathable as the time machine righted itself. The relief was short lived when she took stock of her surroundings.

"River, can you look after Alex for a moment? I need to see how the Doctor is doing." She said breathlessly, guiding him into her daughter's arms and turning swiftly to reach the ship's infirmary.

What greeted her was something out of the medical dramas she'd seen on the telly. Rory stood leaning over The Doctor, pushing a syringe full of medication into an I.V. line. The Time Lord lay bare-chested with a white sheet covering him to the stomach. An oxygen mask had been placed over his mouth and nose to assist in his breathing, but Amy could see that he was still faintly moaning in pain. His skin was still pale and almost ashen by his standard and still clammy to the touch as she placed an reassuring hand on his own. The Time Lord's face was pinched in pain.

Rory was looking slightly frazzled when Amy took her eyes from the Doctor at last. Despite the professional demeanor on his face, she could tell that he had worked hard to save the Time Lord. His hair was sticking in places with dried sweat, rubber gloves sticky with blood. Peeling them off and throwing them in the bio-disposal, Rory took the Doctor's pulse.

"How is the Doctor, Rory?" Amy inquired cautiously, afraid of the outcome.

"He's holding his own right now," The nurse replied calmly, placing the stethoscope on the injured man's chest. "There's not much I can do without the proper equipment and full power from the TARDIS." He stopped, looking up at her tear filled eyes, "He doesn't seem to be regenerating, so there's some good news. However, I don't know if he's gone into a healing coma or not, I don't think he should. With that poison in his body from the sulfuric dioxide, it might hurt his internal organs .He also has a second degree burn throughout his left foot from the soil that caved in on him." " Rory sighed and put a hand through his hair, "The sooner we reach the hospital, the better."

The red-head stepped next to her husband and hugged him, "You did a good job, Rory the nurse."

River stepped into the room, next, gently holding his untethered hand, "We should be at Sisters of the Infinite Schism in few hours."

Amy returned her gaze to the unconscious Doctor, "You hear that, Doctor? You need to hold on for just a bit longer, okay?"

* * *

When they arrived at the high tech space hospital, landing smoothly in the minimalist lobby (that had been cleared of people before they arrival), the feline nurses were waiting with a gurney, which they smoothly transferred him on and draped another light sheet to his shoulders. While this was taking place, the Doctor's head rolled on the flat pillow as he began to regain consciousness. His hazel eyes opened slightly, letting him see who was around him.

"Novice Hame" he rasped with a slight smile, "It's been a long time."

The nurse stepped closer to him, keeping a business-like air, "It has, Doctor. When I was told that it was you, I was expecting the tall man with spiky hair wearing a brown suit."

"Sorry to disappoint you," The Time Lord replied dryly and winced as another pain grasped him.

"We're going to take good care of you, Doctor." Hame reassured him, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "For now you need to relax and let us do our work, alright?" She looked over to Rory, "I assume that you are the nurse that the lady on the phone I spoke to said had treated him. Mister-?"

Rory nodded, " Willams, Rory Williams, and I am."

"You did a good job, Mr. Willams, his wounds have been sterilized and dressed and he's been kept from going into shock. "

The nurse stepped forward in order follow, but Novice Hame put her hand out to stop him.

"We'll take it from here." She declared

"I'm a nurse," Rory countered, "And have traveled with him, I know what medications he can tolerate."The cat-creatures looked at one another before nodding, "Very well, follow us, please." Turning to the two women she said gently, "You'll have to wait here."

* * *

The waiting room in the Sisters of the Infinite Schism was just as boring and tense as ones on earth. There were uncomfortable chairs, outdated reading materials, and intercom calls that caused them to jump. Alex had fallen asleep, and Amy had taken to stroking his hair, while River held her hands in her lap and stared off into space. As the twin suns began to sink behind the horizon of the alien planet, Rory finally stepped into the the waiting room looking haggard and tired as he pushed back his bangs and gave a little lop-sided smile. His wife stood, and hugged him, already knowing the outcome.

"The Doctor's alright Amy. It took a while for him to go under, he was afraid of the anesthesia. It was like he was scared that something would happen to him while he was unconscious." He explained after they couple had broken from their embrace. "But he came through alright. Nurse Hame and the others examined him and didn't find any internal injuries and repaired the muscles that were torn by the gun blast. They stitched up the injury and dressed the burns. We gave him a transfusions and some pain killers from the TARDIS. The Doctor's in Recovery right now, we'll be able to see him in a while."

"Glad to hear that," River whispered gently, a look of relief crossing her face.

"Listen, why don't we go get some coffee from the cafeteria. I'm sure we all could use something to eat."

When they had settled down to their coffee and salads, the three adults were silent. After a long pause, Amy spoke first.

"So, what's our next step then? With the Doctor incapacitated, what can we do about those aliens that are after Alex? They surely could catch us or at least find out where we are with the TARDIS out of commission."

Rory tightened his hands around the space-aged Styrofoam cup, "I told Hame that the Sky Djinn were coming here and she agreed that she'd put the hospital in quarantine. When it goes into quarantine a powerful shield is placed around the hospital." He looked at his wife, "Amy-I've been thinking, that we should be the ones to confront them. Alex is our child now, we should be the ones who have to fight for him."

"But Mother, Dad what's the point of protecting him if you might die in the process?" River asked rather alarmed.

"Because," Amy responded with a half smile, "We won't use weapons, we'll use our influence and our words like the Doctor does."

"What if they use weapons though?" Their daughter asked sharply, "They seem really inclined to do so."

"Yeah, but did you see their faces when they shot the Doctor? The three of them were shocked by what had happened. That's a good indication that they're not a violent species unless absolutely necessary." Rory pointed out.

A tiny beeping noise caught their attention. Rory pulled out a two pound sized coin looking communicator from his pocket and looked at it before tapping the device. A hologram of Novice Hame appeared from it. "Mr. Williams, The Doctor has been placed in a room, level 6, number 143, you may visit now."

"Thank you." Rory acknowledged, after which the hologram disappeared. He looked at his wife and daughter trying to put on a brave face. "Shall we go?"

* * *

Entering the small but comfortable hospital room after each were fitted with sanitation shields, Amy felt obliged to inhale deeply to calm her nerves before setting eyes on the Doctor.

The Time Lord lay semi-inclined, a double tonal beep issuing from a machine close by the bed. The pastel blue and green bed covers contrasted with the Doctor's nearly white complexion, though it was some relief to her that some of the color began to reappear in his cheeks. There were the obligatory machines that were attached through wires that disappeared underneath a dim white hospital gown. An I.V. was delivering medications to his veins, while a nasal cannula looped into his nose to counteract the poisoned air that he had breathed into his system. The Time Lord's left foot lay wrapped in gauze and rested in a sling slightly above the bed. The creases in his face had eased, though he still looked like he was in pain.

Next to him in the visitor chair was a nurse making notes on a digital screen. It flickered out like a television being switched off, and the nurse rose, patting him gently on the shoulder. "Sleep well, Doctor." She only need to take a few steps before reaching the married couple. "Good evening, you must be the nurse Novice Hame mentioned. My name is Novice Jama, I was placed on the care of your friend while Novice Hame attends to her other patients. You don't need to worry, his blood pressure and hearts' rates have returned to normal."

"Thank you," Amy managed to sputter. The nurse acknowledged her with a nod, then took her leave. She and Rory eased into chairs next to the bed. "Doctor," She pushed aside some of her fiery locks self consciously then continued, "I'm sorry. You got hurt defending Alex and us. We should have been the ones to-" Tears made it difficult to speak for a moment. "You always know how to make your enemies angry with you with so much wit, Doctor." She stroked the side of his face affectionately. "But now we have to speak for our son. I know they won't bargain for him, but we've got to try." She kissed his forehead and stood, "We've got to go now, Doctor. We're only allowed 5 minutes for ICU patients, and River wants to see you." She tried to smile, "Wake up soon, okay Doctor?"

The two walked past their daughter, and nodded, Amy kissing her cheek with reassurance and love. The Time Lady sat took her spot where parents had been sitting.

Amy and Rory looked back, and the 2000 year old Roman soldier put an arm around his wife. "Let's get Alex and get some sleep. River will tell us when-" They had just glanced over to their adopted son who was sleeping on the modern chairs when they boy's muscles began to jerk and he gasped for breath.

"Oh God," Rory yelped, then turning, shouted, "We need some help! HELP!"

River had rushed out into the corridor, her face contorted with shock at the site of the child convulsing with a fit. The call brought several nurses to their side, who picked up the boy and raced down the hallway, Amy and Rory not far behind them.

* * *

Hours later, while River was still sitting next to the Doctor, she looked up to see Rory, in the doorway. He slinked over to the empty chair next to her, letting his head fall to his chin and shoulders slump.

"It's bad news, isn't it?" River stated, already knowing the answer between the long pause in their conversation. "How long?"

Rory clasped his hands and set them in his lap, staring off into space. "Hours," he said thickly, "till morning at the most. It will be a miracle if he survives longer than that." He sighed, "It shouldn't affect me, I'm a nurse. But..." He trailed off.

"But you really grew attached to him." River finished with a nod. She placed a hand over his. "Then go be with Alex, be his dad for a while, comfort him. Mum's going to need all the support she can from you."

Rory stood and began to exit the hospital room when he turned back to her, "I think this going to be as difficult for the Doctor as it will be for us. "

When he was gone, River's eyes settled on the Doctor. "Yes," she whispered, "it will be."

At that moment she heard an thunderous crack that seemed to shake the floor. She quickly got up an went to the window. There was not a cloud in the evening sky; there was however, a huge alien fighter craft that was beginning to descend.

She inhaled sharply, knowing already who these people were and whipped out her cellar phone, dialing the phone number from memory. "Captain Harkness, it's time I called in that favor."

**TBC**


	13. Waiting

Two Worlds One Family

_A/N: Sorry about the long wait, I wasn't sure how I needed to split up this chapter. Thanks to everyone who adds this story to their alerts/faves ect. I appreciate it! _

_10Blue10: Actually, queried is the correct word, it's another way of saying "asked" Thanks for pointing it out though.  
_

_Thank you! I have a couple of chapters I'll end up re-writing and I'll be sure to do that one as well. Thank you for letting me know!_

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

The Doctor's consciousness returned to him in gentle waves and he could have sworn that something with fur had his wrist. When he opened his eyes, the room spun viciously and it took a moment for it to clear and realize that he was laying in a hospital room-somewhere. The fact that he heard a fast set of beeps of a heart monitor, a pinch of an IV need in his forearm, and the fact that his bow tie was gone all lead him to the same conclusion. He took some slow breaths to calm himself and gauge how he'd gotten here. The TARDIS must have flown here under River's instruction. It was that moment, hearts leaping in his chest, that the Doctor suddenly understood that other than the nurse, he was alone.

Weakly rolling his head to the right, the Doctor could see Novice Hame holding his wrist and taking a reading from the bracelet. She nodded in acknowledgement and looked down at the instrument, taking a few moments to make notes on her computer tablet, then finally spoke.

"Good Morning, Doctor." She spoke gently, "How are you feeling?"

"Sleepy," He returned. It was only the half truth; he was tired, but he perceived a sense of danger that would more than likely involve this whole planet. He paused, took a deep breath as he attempted to move under the sheets, and continued. "Where are my friends?"

The nurse stared at him for a moment, then answered. "The woman called River Song is beyond our shields, meeting someone named 'Jack Harkness'."

The Time Lord's eyebrows drew together with something resembling confusion and dismay. Why had she called Captain Jack Harkness here? The American had a tendency to take action first, and talk later.

"What about the other two? The ginger and the big beaked guy?"

Nurse Hame released her grip on his wrist. "Mr. and Mrs. Williams? They are with their son, sleeping."

There was a lull in the conversation, in which the Doctor could tell that, though her professional demeanor was intact, her voice indicated she was not speaking the complete truth. She rose, shut off her medical tablet, and tucked his arm beneath the linens. "Get some some sleep now. That bracelet," she nodded to the thin disk on his right wrist "has been coded with your DNA so it keeps you from moving. Not that you should, you've been badly wounded. Best to leave whatever is out there to your friends."

_That's the worse possible plan! _ The Doctor thought as she went to the door and shut off the light as she exited his room. The Doctor carefully counted to ten under his breath to ensure that she'd gone down the hallway far enough, then glanced to the censor on his wrist.

As soon as the anesthetic had lifted from his body, he went into a slight healing coma, but was unable to hold it as he was so emotionally charged that he could not rest. The Doctor had healed slightly, but not enough to ebb the searing pain in his stomach. He concentrated, hoping to use a mental override to disable the bracelet. He Remembered back in 1969 when he and River were investigating the girl in the NASA spacesuit, remembering her words.

_She climbed out of this suit. Like she forced her way out. She must be incredibly strong!_

It turned out that the little girl had been Melody Pond, his River Song. She had been a child and a partial Time Lord. He was an adult and a full Time Lord, this would be nothing.

Closing his eyes, The Doctor felt his head beginning to swim with exertion until finally, he heard a small click and looked at the medical bracelet to see it had been turned off, as well as the other monitors in the room. He couldn't help but grin at his success as he removed the various hospital paraphernalia. Tentatively, the Time Lord moved in the bed and swung his feet down to the icy tiled floor. He winced and carefully held his hand to his half healed wound with a groan. Moving was painful, but he had to find Amy and Rory, he need to get to River and Jack. Not that he didn't trust his wife, he just didn't know what the Sky Djinn would invoke in order to get the child back.

The Doctor stood and took a few steps forward before his legs gave way beneath him. Luckily, there was a visitor's chair that he managed to collapse into with a heavy sigh. At this rate, it would take him a year to get down to the Sky Djinn. It had only taken him a moment to realize that he was sitting on something. Lifting himself from the seat briefly, he pulled something from the chair's depth, noticing the perception filter that had been cleverly disguised as a get well card. What was in his hands was a large, but soft bundle. Setting it in his lap, The Doctor read the note in what was distinctively River's penmanship.

_Hello Sweetie!_

_I hoped you'd join in on the conversation with the Sky Djinn when you're feeling better, though if I know you, you won't wait that long. I brought some clothes for you from the TARDIS.  
_

_XOXOXO  
_

_ River  
_

Grinning, the Time Lord pushed aside the high density perception filter to reveal a set of his own clothes, complete with a burgundy bow tie. "River, you beauty!" He whispered to no one, then began to dress himself.

* * *

When River Song finally reached the large open gardens away from the main hospital, she tapped the vortex manipulator on her wrist and was transported past the shields into an open field, where the grass was as high as her ankles. She stood for a moment looking at the ship that had landed in front of her, then pulled her phone from a dress pocket. She glanced out at the spaceship as she dialed, silently hoping that the aliens would not attack immediately. When the voice on the other line spoke it was a masculine voice.

"River Song, voice of an Angel!" Captain Jack Harkness spoke with enthusiasm.

"I need you here, Harkness." River said smoothly

"Glad to oblige, Ms. Song." He replied with a laugh and made her roll her eyes.

She gave her coordinates, hung up the cellphone, and inhaled sharply, awaiting the American's arrival.

River did not have to wait long before there was a sharp crack of white light that appeared and the tall, burly man appeared next to her.

"Good Mornin' " Jack greeted her cheerfully, giving her a salute. He looked about, "The Doctor's not here." He observed, looking around, then grinned,  
"Means I have you all to myself."

"No, but he'll be along, I think. Married, remember?" River returned calmly.

The former Time agent turned, slightly alarmed, " 'You think?' You don't know?!"

"Jack, the Doctor was seriously wounded by these aliens." She explained, "I don't know whether or not he will even be able to join the fight." She explained carefully, glancing back at the large hospital.

The leader of Torchwood stood agape at her. "How-bad..." He crocked when he found his voice again.

"Bad enough. Shot through the stomach and third degree burns on his foot. I don't have time to go into details."

Jack frowned, "I don't think they'll make a move until the Doctor arrives, so explain."

River sighed, then patiently (and quietly) recounted how they had been forced to land on a dangerous planet where the Doctor had accidentally been shot.

"What's worse is that the boy that they're so adamant on retrieving is now dying. My parents-" She paused and Jack could see the pain in her eyes, "were going to adopt him."

Jack sobered, "I'm sorry." He expressed with an equal amount of sadness. From what she had told him, the child was an innocent victim of misfortune and distrust among his own people.

"No matter what we tell the Sky Djinn," River observed, casting her eyes towards the Scythe, "they'll try to take the boy, whether the doctor is here or not."

* * *

The Doctor carefully picked his way through the corridors of the hospital, following the signal that his sonic screwdriver was giving off. First and foremost, he had to find Amy and Rory. The pain in his stomach and foot grew increasingly worse and it took all his remaining energy for him to stay upright. The Time Lord found himself bracing himself against walls and sweeping away the sweat of his forehead, his breaths short and shallow. Half blinded with agony, he paused only a moment to sag against a wall. Gasping, the Doctor raised his arm brandishing the sonic screwdriver and pointed it down the long dull colored hallway, reading the output.

_Not too far now. Only a few more meters _the Doctor reassured himself, straightening his back and pushing forward to the room where his friends were residing. It had felt like it'd taken hours to reach the hospital quarters, and when he at last found himself where his sonic had directed him. Panting, the Time Lord tried to collect himself, ease his breathing, and hoped that he wouldn't be sick. This done, he finally had enough poise again to knock on the door- albeit softly.

"Come in," The masculine voice of Rory Williams called from the other side, sad but still strong.

The Doctor pushed it open, taking his two best friends by surprise. They rose suddenly from their seats, a mixture of disbelief and surprise evident on both of them.

"Doctor," Amy nearly shouted, "What are you doin' here?"

"Came to see you, obviously." The Doctor returned calmly and walked a few steps-only to nearly tumble to the ground.

Luckily, Rory was there in an instant to haul him back onto his feet, throwing his arm around the ailing Time Lord's shoulder and guiding him to the chair that was now unoccupied. Amy poured a glass of water and pushed it into his hands, which he drank gratefully. Rory had gone into nurse mode and had captured his wrist to check his pulse, followed by respiration.

"Doctor, you're in no condition to be wandering around hospital corridors. You've just come out of surgery not eight hours ago!" Rory chided.

It was only when the Doctor had drained it that he looked over to see Alex laying in the over-sized bed, attached to as many, if not more tubes and wires than he had been. A ventilator had been placed, and not to far off he could hear the slow beeps of a heart monitor. When he looked over to Amy, the Time Lord saw that she'd been crying.

"Amy," He croaked, "I am so sorry."

The red-head swept a few tears away and nodded. Amy cleared her throat, "He-he's gonna die, isn't he?"

He hesitated, but then answered carefully, "Not on my watch, Amy." He leaned over and embraced her.

"But the nurses said-"

"Trust me?" The Doctor broke in, stopping her mid-sentence.

The ginger's brows knit together, but she eventually whispered, "Yea, of course."

He glanced over to Rory now, "I have to get back to the TARDIS."

The nurse glared at his disobliging patient. "I guess there's no use telling you no or to rest, you'd just go anyway, right?"

A Cheshire-like grin spread across the Doctor's face as he nodded, causing Rory to sigh in resignation.

"Fine, but I'm not carrying you through the halls. I'm going to find a wheelchair. "

Whenang he exited the hospital room, Amy was examining him seriously, "Doctor, are you really okay?"

"I'm always okay-" The Doctor began, but winced and held his afflicted side, his breath ragged. When the pain eased, he lobbed a half-hearted smile.

"You're not, are you?" she inquired with a serious tone.

The Time Lord's smile disappeared, "I'm gonna have to be, Amy." He replied without looking at her. "Help me to the window, will you?"

Amy didn't move at first, but then threw her arm under his and guided him to the large window pane. When they looked out, the Doctor and Amy saw the small forms of River and a tall burly man next to her (who she could tell was good looking even from far away). Not far off was a massive ship that they had seen in the TARDIS, the _Scythe_.

"I don't understand why these Sky-whatevers haven't attacked River and that other guy yet."

"That's because they're waiting for me. I was the one who told them-"

"Doctor, " The ginger cut in, "don't even think about puttin' all the blame on yourself. Rory and I made the decision to adopt Alex. We're gonna take responsibility no matter what the consequences. But we will not give Alex over." She allowed him to see a small smile, "We've already sent a message down with River to those aliens."

The Doctor gaped at her for a moment, then chuckled. "I'm sure you gave them a piece of your mind."

_**TBC...**_

_Heh, left you with a cliffhanger. I hope that this chapter wasn't too cliche. Please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!  
_


	14. Fighting

Chapter 14

_A/N: Sorry it took so long to post this chapter! I had writer's block, then my keyboard starting loosing keys making it hard to write, so I had to write it on another computer. _

_Melody: Thank you so much! I am glad you are enjoying this story!_

_10blue10: Thank you! Vworp!_

* * *

The Doctor was wheeled through the corridors by Rory, who remained quiet through the whole sojourn to the TARDIS. His sonic screwdriver buzzed as he tried to locate the blue box.

When they closed in to its proximity, the Doctor let out a cry of triumph, "Aha!" as it came into view. He withdrew the key and both entered the TARDIS who greeted them warmly. Luckily, the med-bay was on the "main floor" of the ship, so it was easy to reach. It hadn't taken long before they were surrounded by the white walls of the medical ward. He pointed to a cabinet, which he rummaged through until he found a vial filled with burgundy liquid. He half turned around in the chair and handed it to him.

"Rory, this is for Alex. You'll need to inject this at about 10 cc's worth of the medication."

His companion glanced from the medicine to him, "Will-will it cure him?"

The Doctor shook his head, "It will keep him from having the visions temporarily until I can figure out who's causing them."

Rory's eyebrows rose, " 'Who?' not 'what'?"

The Doctor didn't look at him, but rather concentrated on looking for another vial without answering the question.

"Doctor!" Rory sighed, "You've kept a lot of information from us. Please, this is Alex's life on the line." He paused, "You've known for a while, haven't you?"

The Timelord grimaced, his hand falling to his side from the drawer he was looking through.

"What if Samor gave Alex his visions so as to...cast dispersions on him? If he had a mental connection with the visions and told them that it was Alex..."

"But to what end? I mean just because he saw them loose a battle or something, it just doesn't make any sense."

"Not if said warrior was also a prince." The Doctor returned, returning to his search.

"Samor...is a prince?"

The Timelord nodded grimly, "If Samor was giving him the premonitions he also laced it with seizures designed as a safeguard if he-that is Alex, didn't die in 1692." The Doctor continued, "What I gave you will block them out temporarily. If I give Samor the same dose, he'll never harm Alex again." The Doctor winced as he started to half double over, his face pale.

Rory was side within three steps, putting his hands on the alien's shoulders. "Doctor, you need to ease your breathing. Take a few deep breaths."

The Doctor did so, enough to gasp out, "R-rory, third-cabinet on t-the right. There's a large hypo in the cabinet to your left."

His companion quickly looked through the drawers before finding it, retrieving alcohol swabs from a side cart that had appeared from the wall. Rory swiftly rolled up the sleeve, swabbed the skin and pushed in the plunger. It took a moment, but when Rory looked up, the Doctor's breathing had eased and his eyes were shut. He thought the Timelord had finally fallen unconscious, but then the Doctor's eyes slowly opened and he took a few lungfuls of air.

"Doctor, you alright?" Rory asked, cautiously keeping his eye on his patient's vitals before covering the puncture mark.

The Timelord nodded, slowly rose from the wheelchair, heading through the corridors and out of the TARDIS, while Rory trotted to keep up.

"Doctor," Rory shouted as he shut the doors behind him, "where are you going?"

"I need to get down to River and Jack. " He stopped suddenly, rounded on him, pointing a finger at the vial, "and you need to give that to Alex."

"How are you going to get out of here? And are you sure you should be walking around?" His companion asked genuinely concerned.

"I have my methods." The Doctor chuckled, then his expression turned serious, "I'll be fine. Go, Rory. The sooner you administer that, the sooner we can stop Samor. Don't give him the medication until after the transmission. "

Rory nodded, "Right. Um-good luck, Doctor."

* * *

Morning was just arriving out in the fields past the Sisters of the Infinite Schism's hospital. They sky was a deep cyan as sunlight from one of the rising suns began to rise over the horizon. River and Jack were waiting anxiously for the Doctor to appear, keeping a close eye on the spaceship.

"I wonder if he's even strong enough to get down here." Jack sighed looking back at the force-field behind them. "So..." he began slowly, trying to make conversation to break the doldrums, "tell me about your folks. How'd they meet?"

She gave him an incredulous look, "You want to do this _now_?"

He gave a half-hearted shrug, "Nothing better to do till the Doctor arrives, unless you've got a plan."

"I sort of...got my parents together." River said simply, seemingly not interested in the details.

"What? Like _The Parent Trap?" _Jack wondered aloud_. _

_"_Yes, except I knew who my parents were and I was growing up with them_." _

Jack looked over to her a little gobsmacked, "You grew up with them? Isn't that against the whole time-stream thing?"

She looked nonchalant by his surprise, "I really don't do rules, Jack. As I said before, my past is his-and their future. I was born in the 52nd century, but lived in 1969 until I went to school with Amy and Rory. It was when I was still under the control of Madam Kovarian. I knew that if Amy and Rory were together, they'd meet the Doctor. But it wasn't until they were both near 23 before that happened. I was trained to kill the Doctor. Mind you, it's not as though I didn't try but..."

"But instead you fell in love with him," Jack finished with a laugh, "Yeah, I know the feeling. He seems to have that effect on a lot off people. You look good for your age considering you were born 3100 years in the future. "

"And you're not bad looking for someone who's only a hundred years younger than me." She replied with a wink.

A warmth from her coat pocket drew River away from the conversation. She pulled out the Doctor's physic paper and read it.

_Hi Honey, I'm home._

River chuckled quietly and replaced the wallet back into her pocket as she heard a brief high pitched buzz, the barrier crackle and ceased out of exist for a moment before it re-appeared. Warm breath on her neck made her turn.

"Hello sweetie!"

Jack turned and opened his mouth to answer her but heard a low voice in a southern British accent.

"Miss me?" A skinny man with floppy brown hair asked as he shifted a small diamond pendant over his head and placed it in his pocket.

Jack looked over to him with some dismay, noting the young looking man wearing a tweed jacket and a _bow tie_.

"Doctor?" Jack inquired, looking him up and down with a grin. "New regeneration, huh? I swear you get cuter every time. Love the bow-tie, by the way."

The Time Lord adjusted the bowtie, and smiled at his wife. "See? bow ties are cool."

"Of course they are, sweetie," agreed River, kissing him on the cheek.

"I'd hate to break this up," Jack interrupted, but it looks like we're done waiting." He pointed to the space craft who's hatch had opened.

* * *

Captain Samor watched the read-outs on this Captain Jack Harkness with some interest. So Harkness was a former Time Agent from the 51st century now living in the 21st? Why would anyone from such a distant planet in the future live somewhere as primitive as Sol 3 in that era?

His attention turned to the outbound camera that captured a shield sizzling away for a nanosecond before re-appearing. He could see the two humans talking to someone, though not to each other. After a moment, there was a further ripple, then the Doctor's figure materialized. It lead Samor to realize with some anger that the Time Lord had been there for some moments before he noticed.

Pounding the console in anger, he turned. "Kontens and Fodec, with me!" He rose from the captain's chair and went swiftly to the transporter room.

The two inferior officers glanced at one another uneasily, before following their captain.

* * *

The Doctor straightened up and tensed ever so slightly as he watched the three Sky Djinn walk down the ramp of their ship and made a beeline right for them. When the two groups were two feet from one another, Captain Samor looked over the Doctor.

"I would have half expected for you to be laying in one of the hospital beds." Samor offered, in neither a considerate or remorseful tone of voice.

The Doctor shrugged, "I was," he paused, but then grinned, "but decided that I would be more use here."

"To plead for the life of that little...savage?" Sneered Captain Samor.

"That 'savage'" The Doctor returned angrily, "is the son of my best friends and is a precious child." After a moment, he paused and his face becoming more soft, gesturing to Jack. "Oh, I've been rude. This is my friend Jack Harkness, citizen of Sol 3, leader of Torchwood."

The expressions of Kotens and Fodec at that name were ones of unease. The Doctor noticed this and his eyebrows rose. So the history of Torchwood had proceeded itself, it seemed. Perhaps they had heard about the Sycorax having been blown out of the sky several years before?

"I think you should know," River broke in, "that my mum and dad are-were very adamant about adopting the boy. But now he's dying."

She pressed a button on a large wristband and a hologram of both Amy and Rory came into view, making them nearly as tall and life-like as though they were there, even displaying the entire room.

"Amy? Rory?" The Doctor called out to them.

The couple turned as though facing them, both looking worn and sad. Clearly, Amy had been crying at some point as her mascara was clumped and running. Their expressions changed to one of slight surprise.

"Doctor? You alright?"

"I'm fine Amy." The Doctor reassured her.

"Who's the guy next to you?" She asked, as her face got closer to the camera lens.

"Captain Jack Harkness, m'am." Jack saluted then winked, "nice to meet you."

"Jack," The Doctor reprimanded the man next to him rolling his eyes.

"What?! I'm just being polite. " Jack said in a mock defensive tone.

Someone behind the group cleared his throat, "If you're done, I believe we have something to discuss?" Captain Samor snapped.

The Doctor's expression turned serious, "Yes. I was getting to that. Amy, Rory, let them see the child."

The couple glanced at one another before turning the camera on their son so that the Sky Djinn could see the little boy.

The faces of the two inferior officers behind Captain Samor took on a look that was filled with regret and guilt.

"I know what caused him to be in this condition...but what I want to know is why?" The Doctor rounded on Samor, his hazel eyes narrowed at the opposing alien.

Samor however, did not step back as he had done. The captain's startled visage was soon replaced by a stoney expression. "And you are accusing me?"

"No, but I'm warning you to be very careful. That child is under my protection and I won't let you harm him."The Doctor stated.

"Captain Samor," It was Amy who spoke next, "Rory and I don't care about his challenges, but if you caused the seizures that will take his life, then it's unforgivable."

"Amy!" Rory admonished nervously.

"Shut up, Rory." She snapped back, "My own child was abducted and brainwashed in order to hurt my best friend." She nodded to the Doctor, "I won't let another kid be hurt for someone's ulterior motive. Me and Rory will protect him with our lives. If you want our son, you're gonna have to get through my husband and I."

"Hell hath no fury, Samor." The Doctor taunted with a cocky smile. "Let's see, that's what..five against three?"

"Except you forget I have a whole crew in my ship." Commented Samor.

"And I have a hospital full of scary feline nurses," The Doctor returned, jerking his thumb back towards the hospital, "and my two friends." His expression turned serious, "Captain Samor, is your pride so great that you'd be willing to take the life of a child to keep the secret of your failure?"

All eyes now went to the Sky Djinn captain who stood stock still for a moment. " Who says I have failed?"

The Doctor shrugged, "Well, you didn't kill me, for a start."

"Small oversight, I'm tired of playing games." Captain Samor sneered and raised his weapon to The Doctor's chest and fired, but Jack stepped in front of the Time Lord. With a cry of pain, Jack collapsed to the ground.

"Take her!" Samor ordered back to his inferiors, who hesitated and then grabbed both her wrists, but not before she had pulled out her own weapon, only to have plucked out of her hands by Samor. The Doctor had his hands in the air trying to show that he was not hostile while pleading to let her go. When Captain Samor turned with a un-nerving snarl on his face.

"All's fair. You have a hostage, and now so do I." He turned to his subordinates, "Take her to my ship!"

River struggled, but was not able to break free, or perhaps she did not want to do so. Her weapon was drawn to his chest by Samor, who also retreated into the waiting spacecraft. It had taken off, but not before pulled out his sonic and took readings of it's direction. When it had disappeared, the Doctor raced to Jack and shook his shoulder.

"Jack! C'mon, get up!"

The Captain's eyes popped open and he thrashed for a moment until he recognized the Doctor.

"You're okay, you're okay." The Doctor re-assured him.

When he'd recovered from his shock, the Doctor took him by the arm and pulled him up. "We need to follow that ship. Are you alright?"

Jack nodded, running his hand through his hair, "Yeah. You?"

The Doctor winced, but nodded, "Fine. I need to get to the TARDIS." He looked up at the sky for a moment. "Amy and Rory are going to be angry with me for having gotten River kidnapped again." He said the last part quietly.

"I don't think so." Jack replied, "From what I've seen, she could have easily broken free from them. I think she had a plan all along."

The pair slowly made their way up to the hospital, there steps slow before they reached the hospital doors, The Doctor hopping on one foot and sweat beaded his forehead by the end of their sojourn. Luckily, Rory was waiting and, throwing his arm around the Doctor's shoulder, lifted most of the wait off his injured foot.

Rory spoke first as he helped plop the Doctor in a wheelchair (much to the Doctor's protest). "Amy-Amy saw the whole thing. She thinks-River went willingly." He said, taking the Doctor's vitals, "We need to get you back to bed."

"No!" The Doctor asserted, "I'm not going to leave her in their hands. "I need to get to the TARDIS."

Jack and Rory looked at each other, "Fine, Doctor, but I'm coming with you." Jack announced. He turned to Rory, "Rory, right? Are you coming with us?"

Rory hesitated, "I think the Doctor will need someone to look after his wounds. I forgot, I saw you shot, are you injured?"

"I heal easy, don't worry." Jack replied.

The Doctor just waved it off, putting his head in his hand for a moment before raising his head. "I just need another booster. "

"Alright, Doctor." Rory agreed finally.

"Thanks, Rory." The Doctor grinned, "Don't worry, I'll bring River back safe and sound, you have my promise on that."

"A-and Captain Samor?"

The Doctor's smile soon deepened into a frown, "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Keep an eye on Alex. That medication should be working, but for now, you need to keep an eye on him. "

* * *

The Doctor couldn't help but grin when Jack entered the TARDIS with his mouth agape. The sentient machine hummed a warm greeting to the Captain. Jack watched with amusement as The Doctor leaped around the console, while he looked around the new settings. The old Steampunk style control panel was replaced with a more playful and somewhat modern style, and the metal grid floor had been replaced by a clear glass one.

His delight in the new look of the TARDIS was cut short when he heard the Doctor groan and slump over the console.

"Doctor!" Jack shouted, helping him to the jump seat nearby, then breathlessly looked up to the sentient machine.

"Where's the med-bay, Old Girl?"

The TARDIS thrummed, pleading with Jack to help her Time Lord. Jack was about to turn when he felt a tug at his sleeve. "I'm-fine Jack."

"You're obviously not," countered Jack. "Look I'm gonna go find the med-bay, and maybe start some tea."

He turned quickly, letting the TARDIS guide him to the med-bay. The Captain swept up the needed supplies that he was directed to, and quietly thanked the time machine as he rushed back to the console room. When he'd injected the dose into his arm. Jack was relieved to see the Doctor's features relax as he checked his pulse as the Doctor slipped into an exhausted sleep.

Jack grinned to himself. _No matter how much he changes, he always looks cute when he sleeps I wonder how long he can keep going like this._ He shrugged off his coat and draped it over the Doctor's shoulders, marveling at the Doctor's young looking face before he headed off to look for the kitchen to make some tea.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	15. PlanningRunning

_A/N: At long last, it's Christmas! Here I am!_

_ I'm sorry this took so long to write, I had major writer's block. And I also apologize if this chapter is short. _

_Thanks to Yawnsummer, Melody and guest reviews. I appreciate it! I am so very glad that you enjoy this story!_

* * *

Chapter 15

River Song looked out from her cell on board the "Scythe" with some exasperation. It figured that she would find herself behind a set of bars again after being released from Stormcage. It had been lucky that the Doctor hadn't been injured further in the ensuing fight that had broke out, and fortunate that Jack was immortal. Still, she hadn't meant for him to get shot. River knew that her Doctor would get her back, so now would be the opportune moment to speak with Captain Samor's two officers. She pulled her hallucinogenic lipstick and applied it to her lips, just in case.

As it so happened, the one called Fodec entered the brig, holding a tray in one hand, his face unreadable as they made eye contact. The officer shifted uncomfortable as he opened the cell door and handed her the tray.

"I was-told to give you a meal."

River nodded, "Thank you." She replied tersely as she took the tray.

There was pause, then Fodec spoke up, "I'm-we're sorry about this."

"I'm sure you are." sniffed River, not looking up at him.

He said, in a more quiet tone, "I am sorry about this." This made River look at him, and her eyebrows rose.

Fodec shifted his feet and continued, "I didn't mean for your husband to get injured. It was an accident."

"I don't think I'm the one you should be apologizing to really. And besides, I think you a have a more pressing concern. Don't you think you should care about the little boy your captain seems to put in harms way? It's lucky that four adults were looking out for him." Her eyes narrowed. "So maybe you can tell me why you haven't said anything against your captain about his behavior?"

"How am I suppose to do that?" Fodec snapped suddenly, "It's not like I can appeal to-"

"The king and queen? Samor is a prince, after all." River responded. At this, the officer started, his mouth slightly agape.

"How long have you-?"

"For a while. The Doctor was doing a little research in his ship when he discovered it." River responded calmly.

At this, Fodec became abashed. "It's not like they would listen to me, anyway. I'm just a lieutenant in the fleet."

"But they would listen to the Doctor, because he's the kind of person who would tell them what Captain Samor has done."

"And why would he do that?" Fodec asked tersely

"He doesn't like injustices, especially toward one who can't defend himself." River answered truthfully.

There was a pause in the conversation, and then the officer continued, "D-do those humans really care for the child that much?" he asked quietly.

River nodded.

"And they plan to...what's that word? Adopt him? What does that mean?" Fodec queried, now genuinely curious.

"It means that Amy and Rory plan to take the child into their lives and home and care for him the rest of their lives."

Fodec's face wrinkled in concentration, "And what is it that you want me to do?"

"Well, do you want to stop your captain from this tyrannical escapade, or let him carry on without saying a word?" She asked seriously.

The officer seemed to think about it for a moment before pressing a button on his communicator watch, "Kotens, please come down to the brig. I am having some trouble with the prisoner. "

* * *

When the Doctor woke nearly thirty minutes later, he could smell the distinct aroma of tea. He also felt a heavy fabric keeping him warm and comfortable. Opening his eyes, he saw Jack running his hand over the Galliferyan text on the console. "Jack?" the Doctor called out hoarsely, still a little too tired to raise his voice any further.

The Captain sprinted over to his friend, "Doctor, how are you feeling now?"

He groaned and pushed off the coat from his shoulders, "Better," though the Doctor still held a hand to his head.

Jack supported the Doctor as he stood, "Should you be getting up?"

"No choice," He replied, "How far off are we?"

"About 30 minutes." Jack pursed his lips, "How do you think we should proceed?"

The Doctor went to the console control panel and typed in a destination, then looked over to him. "You still have your vortex manipulator?" When Jack nodded in the affirmative, he continued. "Good, we'll park on the planet Feldy Minor.." he pointed to a planet on the monitor, "and teleport directly to the ship." The Torchwood leader was about to protest when the Doctor cut him off. " I don't want to take the TARDIS onto the "Scythe".

"I understand," Jack agreed, "I won't let anything happen to you though." He grinned.

* * *

Fodec and Kotens looked at their prisoner with mouths agape. "You want us to start a mutiny against the captain?! Are you insane?!"

"Do you want him to continue in this manner? What if someone else gets in his way?!" River argued, aggravated by the two alien's hesitation.

They looked at one another in contemplation, and both bit their lips. Finally, seeming to be in the same mindset, Fodec whispered, "What must we do?"

"You need to let me out of this cell for a start," commanded River.

Both Kotens and Fodec looked nervous before, in one glance, they agreed. Fodec placed his hand on the security lock and the electrified gold bars disappeared in a millisecond.

River nodded her head in thanks and proceeded out into the corridor with a measure of confidence.

"Just what do you plan to do?" Kotens asked suddenly.

She turned and smiled at the pair, "Oh I plan to motivate him. My husband will be here any moment to come to my aid, though I need hardly tell you that I can handle myself." River chuckled, sauntering away from them. Her features turned serious as she addressed them, "You have to start a rumor of a mutiny, cause the captain to start loosing control of his crew. Meanwhile, you'll need to let him know that I've escaped, so the crew will start looking for me and I can make my way up to the bridge. I assume that's where he is?"

Kotens looked at his watch, "Actually m'am, he'd be in his quarters."

River smirked, "Even better."

* * *

The captain read the computer, annoyed at the data. Growling with frustration, he pushed his chair from the desk and paced his quarters.  
How was he suppose to disperse suspicion on himself? The only way he knew was to dispose of the evidence, so to speak. But that was proving to be more difficult than he anticipated. Surely it would be easy to be rid of the woman, however this "Doctor" was much to clever to be rid of easily. Plus there wasn't an easy way to deal with the two humans shielding the boy. The Doctor had been correct in saying that the hospital's shield, and the nurses would protect its patients.  
If his parents, the king and queen found out what he had been doing, he'd surely be punished, if not disowned. He hadn't exactly been discreet with his crew either, and the Captain contemplated how he could silence them. No doubt that advancement in rank or monetary rewards would buy their secrecy in the manner.

He was contemplating all of this when the intercom of his computer alerted him of an incoming call.

"Captain, that woman, River Song, has escaped the brig." Fodec had reported with some panic in his voice.

"What?!" Samor roared and stalked over to the com to pound on the 'receive' button. "Report!"

"She..seems to have had a hidden device we didn't know about, sir." the inferior officer responded nervously.

"Well then, find her!" The captain snapped slamming the button again, placing his weapon within reach.

His anger was volcanic when he heard the chime of his quarters.

"Come in!" He shouted, thinking that it was one of his crew, and therefore did not turn around in his pacing as the door swished open.

"What do you want?!" Samor snipped impatiently. When there was no reply he turned to address the person at his threshold...and was greeted by the form of River Song.

* * *

The Doctor and Jack landed on the jungle planet of Feldy Minor, which was like the rain forests on Earth, complete with sounds of animals calling out in the night, and branches nearby rustling with unknown creatures.

"The sooner we get off this planet, the better Doc." Shuddered Jack.

"Don't call me Doc!" hissed the Doctor, but grew silent when he heard the rustling growing closer.

"Umm...Jack, maybe we should go." The Timelord whispered.

Jack just chuckled, "What's the matter, Doctor? I didn't peg you as a scaredy-cat."

"I'm not!" The Doctor snapped, but both froze as they heard a snapping branch from behind them.

"Hang on." Jack called out, pulling out a torch from his pocket and shining it into the bushes.

The sound grew louder and then the pair found themselves face to face with a huge lizard.

"AHHHH!" Both men yelped.

Jack's hand tightened over the Doctor's bicep. "What kind of lizard is that?!"

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver, and turned it on the creature, then read the data.

"It's a Haurong, an alien version of a Coelophysis...dinosaur." The Doctor shouted back to his companion.

"Dangerous?" Jack asked with a small bit a worry.

"Yeeah." Returned the Doctor, "Run!"

The two took off into the forest, the Haurong not far behind and giving chase. Both men were running through the undergrowth, which was treacherous enough in the daytime, let alone by darkness without a torch. The Doctor's foot caught under a sticky plant, hurtling him to the ground.

"Doctor!" Jack exclaimed, running to help his friend up. The dinosaur barred down in with the snarl, making The Doctor and Jack yelled in unison before the Time Agent pressed his vortex manipulator. A moment later, the dark forest had been replaced by a brightly lit corridor and slick metal walls of a spaceship.

The Doctor scanned the hallway with his sonic screwdriver, "We're on the _Sythe_."

"God, I forgot about all the running I do with you, Doctor." Jack gasped, putting a hand through his hair. "We have to find your...wife? Never thought I'd say that. She's probably still in the brig."

The Doctor laughed quietly, "If I know her, she's probably broken out by now."

"Then we'd better split up and look for her."

Agreeing to a meeting point, Jack and The Doctor went their separate ways.

* * *

"What do you want?" Captain Samor demanded again stalking over to the entryway.

"Only to talk, surely there's nothing wrong with that, is there Captain?" River said with a superficial smile.

The alien took her by the wrist and stuck his face very close to hers.

"Your suppose to be in the brig!" Captain Samor hissed.

"And now I'm obviously not," Shrugged River. "Being a good girl isn't in my nature Captain."

She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. The Captain looked dazed for a moment and then smiled.

"Now," River whispered, what were we talking about?"

The Captain chuckled, a dark smile growing on his face as his vice like grip went to her other wrist. "I don't think that will work on me, Miss Song. I've heard about your hallucinogenic lipstick. "

At that moment. Captain Samor's intercom at his desk beeped. He growled with anger, glaring from his desk to her.

"Yes?!" He shouted, not keeping his irritation at the situation in check."

"Captain," The voice of a lowly ensign now overcame the room, "You're needed on the bridge. There's been a situation."

"What kind of situation?" Samor snapped, annoyed by his inferior officer's lack of military decorum.

"W-were being held captive, sir." The voice returned in a shaking tone.

"I think you'd better come with me, Ms. Song." Captain Samor commented, pushing into the corridor and dragging her along by his side.

River for her part, looked over at the grey metal walls and grinned inwardly. Within the corridor, a message had been written that only she could read, courtesy of the sonic screwdriver.

_YOWZA!_

**TBC...**

* * *

_Dinosaurs and Yowza, see what I did there? Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. _


End file.
